


Escape The Dream World

by Serendipity86



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Boarding School, F/F, Implied abuse, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Wow much more angst than I thought?, established relationship sua/siyeon, mentions of firearms, minji is really a softy nobody knows, sci fi, some violence, yoohyeon is a big softy but everybody knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity86/pseuds/Serendipity86
Summary: The Elite was made up of 7 beautiful girls, all trained to kill. A perfect team of assassins, until they learn their past isn't all they thought it to be. The girls face reality and are forced to escape, but can all seven make it out alive?





	1. The Elite Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au and first fiction in general so there will probably be some glaring mistakes. if you have any questions, please leave a comment. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also note: all character personalities are very loosely based on the girls and have been adapted to fit the story as I needed.
> 
> Twitter: @serendipity1886

Dami stared at the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster. The class had been long and boring. If she had to sit through this political propaganda lecture for any longer she was going to scream. She looked over at her classmates. Few were sleeping in the back. She never bothered to learn their names. Why should she? The only ones who mattered were the Elite Seven, and she was one of the fortunate.

The Elite Seven were hand selected by Headmaster Spinne himself for their special abilities. They consisted of Minji, Siyeon, Bora, Handong, Yoohyeon, Dami, and Gahyeon.To say they were favored was an understatement. But that favor came with a price, usually in the form of extra classes and training. The Academy taught all ages, from primary school to University level course. The girls, all in the university level courses, never questioned their curriculum or unique elite academy.

Dami looked at Gahyeon as she yawned. She remembered the day Gahyeon started classes. Why had she transferred in so late in the year? The Elite, six at the time, all whispered about it. Dami thought it was strange that it brought up so much noise, considering she didn't even know half the students at the Academy. Why was Gahyeon making such a splash? It didn't take Gahyeon long to rise to top marks. By the end of the year, she was announced as a member of the Elite, making them their final number of seven.

This announcement came with some backlash. Bora was the first one to say something, although that surprised no one, Bora was always the first one to say something.

“Who is she and why are we suddenly seven?” Bora asked, standing to meet the Headmaster’s eyes.

“Don’t let your fire burn out little Bora. She is the perfect addition to this team.” the Headmaster said.

“That is what you said about Handong!” Bora retorted. “How many other ‘perfect additions’ are we going to have?” There was a thick tension in the room.

“This is the final addition and that is the final word about it. I do not have to explain my decisions to you Bora, or to the rest of you ladies,” the Headmaster said not backing down from his position. “This is MY academy, this is MY elite team. And you would do well to remember that if you want to continue here.”

Bora wanted to scream, she wasn't the only one. What good would this tiny mouse bring to the team? How would they look if they keep adding members? This was supposed to be elite. Why is the newbie jumping in so quickly?

“She’s cute Bora. There is an innocence about her. I’m sure you can ruin that soon enough” Siyeon said with a sneer, not even bothering to look up from her nails she had been picking at with her favorite dagger.

“Oh shut up Siyeon.” Bora screamed.

“Make me” Bora said looking up with a death stare. Bora took the bait and turned to step toward Siyeon. Just as quickly, the dagger Siyeon was holding flew past Bora’s ear, sticking into the wall just behind her. Bora backed into the wall, both girls reaching for the dagger.

“Enough!” Minji shouted as both girl’s hand grasped the handle. Bora, her back against the wall, let her hand drop. Siyeon leaned her body into Bora’s. “Next time I won’t miss.” she whispered, pulling the dagger out of the wall. Bora’s face flushed, she knew better than to challenge Siyeon when she was unarmed.

Minji stood up, diffusing the tension that had settled over the room. “If Spinne thinks she will complete our team then she is here to stay. I suggest you take out that attitude during training and not on each other, understood?” Siyeon returned to her seat, the other girls shifted quietly. It was not the first time fights broke out during one of the Elite meetings, they may have been selected as the best of the academy, but that didn’t mean they always got along.

“So if everyone is done, let’s put on our best faces and try to make Gahyeon feel welcomed.” Spinne said making eye contact with Dami.

Dami knew it would fall on her once again to make the new member feel welcome. The same thing happened with Handong before her, and Yoohyeon before her. She knew this was her strongest asset, her duty as part of the team. Each of the Elite had something to bring to the team. Dami was able to make connections faster than anyone else, her brain fired scenarios quickly allowing her to clean up any mess the other girls created, but also get any information she may need, she was a true queen of persuasion. Handong specialized in languages and had an affinity to flame. Siyeon excelled in hand to hand combat and was deadly accurate with a dagger. Yoohyeon was an expert hacker. Bora was skilled in martial arts and sword fighting. Minji, the leader, was skilled in everything she touched, hand to hand combat, hacking, persuasion, and the eye of a sniper, it was no question that she was the leader of the bunch. That just left Gahyeon.

“What is her skill?” Yoohyeon asked softly, her eyes bright with excitement.

“Poison.” Spinne responded. “So I would recommend making friends with our little one quickly.” Eyes shifted around the room. Poison. That is what completed this team? Poison? The girls may not have liked one another but they understood what was at stake. They had been chosen. There was no turning back.

 ***

Handong shook Dami out of her flashback daydream. “You alright? Or did you really need a round two of lectures on how the government is melting our minds.” she said with a face. Dami smiled, thankful that the class was finally over and gathered her books. “Gahyeon, Yoohyeon and I were going to go get some food, wanna come?” Handong offered with a smile. How could Dami turn down an offer like that?

“These classes are not like my last school.” Gahyeon said, mouth full of food. “They are oddly specific. And we never learned combat.”

“Maybe it's just private school? I mean at least we are getting a thorough education.” Handong said reaching for some of Dami’s food.

“I don't even remember school before this” Dami said slapping Handong’s hand away.

“Me either, I feel like I’ve been in the Academy my whole life.” Yoohyeon paused. “No I feel like I was in that propaganda lecture for my whole life!” She smiled lazily at the girls. “Gahyeon, you should’ve slipped Professor Kim something to help her sleep. Save the rest of us.”

“And have Minji or Siyeon after me? No thanks.” Gahyeon knew better than to put her position in the Elite at risk. Spinne warned her from the start that crossing him would not end well for her, or any of the Elite.

“Where did you come from before here Gahyeon? You transferred in mid year.” Dami asked.

“I was in Seongnam. I attended high school there. I remember there was a chemistry competition and that when Spinne approached me offering me full tuition at the Academy. I was honestly surprised my parents let me come, I had never even heard of the Academy before. But my parents practically pushed me out the door.” Gahyeon said, taking another bite of her food. What was Spinne doing at a high school in Seongnam? Why was Gahyeon invited so suddenly? Handong reached once more for Dami’s food, breaking her from her questioning thoughts. She knew what she needed to do, use her charm to pull out the information she needed without the other girls even knowing.

“DongDong, where were you before the Academy?” Dami asked, unease had settled into her mind.

“Uhh, China” Handong responded, this time successfully stealing some of Dami’s food.

“Come on DongDong.” Dami pleaded. “You gotta give me a little more than that.”

“Alright, alright. It was a few years ago, I was in an international school. I remember there was a language thing. It was like a test or something. I don’t really know how it worked, but i guess it showed who had a knack for languages. I mean I already spoke Mandarin, Cantonese, and English so I tried it. And then Spinne offered me a full ride. My parents were thrilled.”

“Interesting. Yoohyeon?” Dami pressed. “I beat a video game. And then I got a letter in the mail saying I was accepted.” She responded bored with the conversation. “Guys we’ve got to go, Minji will have our asses if we are late to training.”

She was right, Minji had zero tolerance for tardiness, and no one wanted to be on Minji’s bad side, especially in combat. Combat classes were led by Minji. She was so well rounded as a fighter and a teacher. She pushed the girls to perform at an optimal level. It was no doubt that she deserved her spot as lead of the Elite. She was the first member of the Elite. She had started at the Academy as a young girl. She excelled in all of her classes and her bubbly personality made her a favorite. Spinne had taken a personal interest in Minji’s education, designing the Elite program for her. Spinne realized the talent he had and began to recruit others for the Elite. Siyeon and Bora came next. Followed by Dami and Yoohyeon. Rounding out with Hangdong and Gahyeon. His seven angels, the Elite force that would take over the world. The girls walked into class, Bora and Siyeon were already stretching on the mats. The remaining girls followed suit. Minji entered the room, her red hair pulled back, a sly smile on her face.

“Ladies, no need to stretch.” Minji said flipping a switch to turn on the large screen at the front of the room. Pictures of various people, identification cards, and maps flooded the screen. “We have new Intel on Euna.” The girls pulled the chairs on the side of the room toward the center to see the screen.

Euna had been in hiding for years. The girls didn't know much on Euna, other than she was driven by greed and stole Spinne’s research. Research that could destroy the world as they knew it. Minji flipped through the screens, lecturing the girls on the new information and how they should use this going forward.

“Dami we are going to need you to sneak in and see what you can find. I need identification on these three faces. I also need one of their devices” she said moving her pointer to the three new faces that surround Euna. “Yoohyeon, you are in charge of hacking said device, we need to figure out where their headquarters are located. Handong, work with Yoohyeon, we suspect that the code will be in a foreign language to slow us down.” she added looking toward the girls taking notes. “Bora, Siyeon, you guys will be protection. Only act if my signal is given. We are not here to start a war this time.” Minji looked to Bora and Siyeon giving them a stern eye while the two pouted. “We will intercept them at the restaurant that they frequent. Gahyeon and I will go undercover. Gahyeon, we need something gentle, just something to weaken their senses. It needs to be undetectable. I trust that you can handle that on your own. I will be there to give a signal if anything does not go as planned.” Minji was used to handing out assignments like this, even if she didn’t agree that the entire team was necessary. She was perfectly equipped to handle this mission on her own, the other girls just seemed like overkill, not that she would ever tell Spinne that. “We leave tomorrow at 11. Meet at the control room, Spinne will dial in our coordinates and set up a portal for easy travel. Any questions?” Minji scanned the room of girls. Bora and Siyeon were still annoyed, Minji felt their unease and understood.


	2. Mission Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on a simple, cut and dry mission for Headmaster Spinne. Everything is going as planned until Dami starts to see the cracks in the operation.

It was ten minutes to 11, the girls were waiting in the hall outside the control room, Minji did a quick scan to make sure everyone was there. She threw Gahyeon a uniform. “Go change into this, do you have everything you need?”

  
Gahyeon flashed a smile and showed off a small glass vial. Minji didn’t return her smile but nodded curtly. Bora was stretching, Siyeon sharpening her dagger, the other girls preparing for the portal jump.

“Everyone remember your part. Dami, don’t get caught.” Minji said. Once Gahyeon returned, Minji knocked on the control room. Spinne answered the door.

The control room was a large room split into two parts, separated by a thick glass window. Behind the window, the room was abuzz with the whir of electronics, monitors covered with complex data, things that would take Minji hours to interpret. The girls were familiar enough with Spinne’s research to know how dangerous it could be if Euna completed the formulas. Which is why the Elite needed to intercept now, Euna had the best scientists on the case and they were close to a breakthrough.

“Your portal will drop you in an abandoned building behind the restaurant. You know the rules, step through quietly and quickly. Do not draw unnecessary attention to your arrival. The portal will remain open for one hour, which is more than enough time for you to get in and out.” Spinne said entering coordinates on one of the main monitors. On the other sides of the room, a circular shape of blue and grey colors swirled, growing in diameter until it was large enough for the girls to step through. The swirls slowed, revealing a clear picture of a dingy abandoned room. The girls had become used to portal travel, not even knowing it was unusual. One by one they stepped silently into the portal, careful not to make a sound. Once on the other side, Minji signaled to the group to split up and prepare for what they were her to do. Each of the girls nodded and prepared to step into position.

Minji and Gahyeon left first, entering the restaurant through the back entrance marked for employees. Yoohyeon and Handong set up a small laptop in the room with the portal. Bora, Siyeon, and Dami took a seat in the back of the restaurant positioning themselves for a quick getaway.

Minji took over the host position just as the targets were entering the door, two women and a man, each dressed in suits. With a warm, friendly smile she led the three unsuspecting guests to a table near the girls in the back.

“Gahyeon will be your server today, she will be with you shortly,” Minji said bowing to the table before signaling to Gahyeon and the other girls.

Gahyeon approached the table, her girlish charm easily gained her favor amongst the guest quickly. Soon she was on her way with their requested drinks, that was topped off with a little extra surprise.  
Giving them a few moments for the substance to take effect, Dami stood up from her table, it was her turn.

“I’m so sorry to bother you but could my friends and I borrow your phones. You see we are from out of town and our phones died and we have no idea how to get back to the hotel.” Dami knew she needed to be more convincing, tears started to well in her eyes. “It will just be for a few moments. We just need to call our guardian to let him know we are okay and to call a cab to pick us up.” The tears worked, as all three reached for their phones and handed them over slowly, their bodies lethargic from whatever Gahyeon mixed in their drinks. Bora and Siyeon grabbed all three phones and walked through the kitchen giving them to Handong and Yoohyeon to transfer the contents.

Gahyeon came in to run diversion. “Have we looked over the menu? Do you have any questions?”

“Well I…” one of the women started, brushing her blonde hair out of her face and opening up her menu once more, she looked confused.

Gahyeon looked over her shoulder, Bora signaled her to stall. She interrupted the woman. “Well, my personal favorite is the steak. It comes with steamed vegetables. Very tasty. But if you’re more in the mood for something hearty, we do have a wonderful primavera, it’s a beautiful creamy sauce with onions and peppers.” she started flipping through the menu to show pictures to the two ladies. The man pretended to follow along in his own menu but was having a hard time keeping up. Gahyeon was running out of things to say about the menu when Dami showed up and slid the three phones on the table.

“Thank you so much!” Dami said with a bow, turning to leave out the front door with Bora and Siyeon, the task was complete. The girls met back in the abandoned building, Yoohyeon was packing up her computer. Minji and Gahyeon Joined a few moments later.

“Ready to go?” Handong asked surveying the room. The girls began to nod when there was a noise out in the alley. All seven heads turned toward the door, Minji held her left hand up, signaling the girls to hold their position. She assessed the situation, this is where her leadership was key. She took a small step toward the door, which was luckily unlatched. She pushed it forward slowly, the next room had a window that had a view of the alley. The blonde haired woman from the restaurant was out there. Minji pulled her head back in the room, she needed to get the information from the phone back to Spinne, she needed to complete the mission. She signaled to Yoohyeon, Handong, and Gahyeon, pointing straight for the portal. Their jobs here were done, they were to return. Minji’s gaze shifted to the others, signaling Siyeon and Bora to prepare themselves. She looked at Dami and pointed down at the floor, she was to stay here in case they needed her in the aftermath. Minji returned her focus to the woman in the alley. The woman was using the wall for balance as she yelled into a phone.

“We've been compromised,” she slurred. “They took Yeri’s phone, it was wiped. It had to be Spinne. It has his name all over it.”  
Minji knew she should send the girls back, that their mission was complete. But her curiosity kept her frozen in place. She needed this woman to slip up. Just once.

“It was a group of young girls, I don't remember their faces. I don't know what he has told them. They are so young, who knows what he has filled their heads with.”  
Dami looked up, eyes wide, as if a thousand memories just came flooding back at once. She held her head and squatted to the ground, the flashes were overwhelming. It wasn't the first time her brain had fired connections like this, but it was the first time that those connections were part of her own past.  
Bora noticed the girl on the ground and signaled to Siyeon to look. Siyeon was not pleased with what she saw, as much as she was itching to get into a fight, she hoped for Dami’s sake that Minji would signal them home before their cover was blown. But Minji's focused remained on the woman outside.

“We need to get them out before this gets out of hand. We will talk about it more when I get back. Euna needs to know about this.” The woman hung up the phone, bracing herself for her slow return to the restaurant.

Minji turned to signal the girls to the portal, noticing the eyes on Dami. Minji walked towards her, helping her up to her feet, her body went limp. Signaling the other two into the portal. They arrived on the other side and the portal behind them closed with a small popping noise. Yoohyeon was the only one left in the room, going thru the content of the phone with Spinne so he could sort out the information he needed. Both looked up at the noise, Yoohyeon immediately stood to see Dami unconscious in Minji’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it is important to lead up to some things coming. Stay with me guys, this took a lot more world-building than I expected.  
> Any questions, suggestions, or thoughts please leave a comment or talk to me on my twitter. Thanks for reading!


	3. The First Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami encounters her first glimpse of reality, but what does it mean?

“What happened?!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as she crossed the room to help Minji support Dami.

“One of her vision things. Seemed to have taken her by surprise. Luckily she didn't blow our cover.” Minji explained shifting some of Dami’s weight to Yoohyeon.

Spinne looked back to his computer, “Yoohyeon, I'll take it from here, bring her back to your dorm and let her rest. Minji report back to debrief. The rest of you can go. I believe you have homework to work on if I'm not mistaken.”

Bora and Siyeon rolled their eyes and headed toward their shared dorm. Minji and Yoohyeon followed suit, but were slowed down by Dami’s weight.

“She hasn't passed out from a vision in a long time, I thought she had it under control.” Yoohyeon said, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Well she's lucky she didn't pass out before I was there to catch her or we would've been screwed.” Minji retorted. “This isn't going to fly as an excuse to miss training tomorrow.”

Yoohyeon nodded in silence, Minji was intimidating, both in looks and personality, but that didn't stop Yoohyeon from trying. They rounded the corner to the entrance of the Elite dorms. As part of the Elite they had special treatment, like having a private wing. Minji held her hand to the scanner, the door in front of them slid open revealing the common area.

The common area was a place for the whole team to unwind, there were couches and chairs around the big screen TV, and a small breakfast nook in the back. Off to each side were the bedrooms, 2 bedrooms on each side, making 4 in total, with a bathroom on each side. Each girl shared a room, Gahyeon and Handong, Yoohyeon and Dami, Bora and Siyeon, leaving the leader with a room to herself.

Gahyeon and Handong were lounging on the couches when the girls came in.

“What happened?!” Handong exclaimed getting up from the couch.

“She had an episode. She just needs to rest. She will be fine.” Minji said crossing the room toward Dami and Yoohyeon's shared bedroom. The two were able to get Dami into her bed, Yoohyeon brushed Dami’s hair out of her face and grabbed a blanket from the closet, Minji saw the concern on her face.

“I'm going to get some water for her.” Yoohyeon said rushing from the room. Normally Minji would leave, report back to Spinne to debrief, but something held her in her spot. Yoohyeon returned with a glass of water and a banana, putting it down on the table next to Dami’s bed.

“You care for her quite a bit.” Minji said pointedly. “I mean to do all of this.”

“Well yeah,” Yoohyeon sighed, “She’s my roommate.” Yoohyeon looked up at Minji, “We all have to look out for each other you know?”  
Minji nodded. As the leader of the group she always ensured the safety of her team, but seeing this level of concern was different, it was touching. She wondered if anyone would care for her like that if something happened.

“I better report back to Spinne. Did you finish going over everything with him?” Minji asked, clearing her head. Just like that, leader Minji was back.

“No we finished right before you guys showed up.” Yoohyeon answered.

Minji turned on her heels, hesitating a brief moment, “Let me know when she wakes up.”

Yoohyeon nodded, watching Minji’s red hair swing from her ponytail as she left the room. Her thoughts started racing, she was so focused on getting Dami situated she didn’t even realize Minji stayed the whole time. Yoohyeon threw herself on her bed, grabbing her pillow to hide her squeals. A deep breath later she ventured out to the living room, her thoughts interrupted by giggles.

“Dreaming of Minji again?” Handong sang out.

“Shut up, I dont have it that bad.” Yoohyeon replied.

“Right of course not, not you.” Gahyeon said with a laugh, Yoohyeon grabbed a pillow and threw it at the girls, who erupted in louder laughter.

“I hate you both, and if you don’t shut up you're going to annoy Siyeon.” Yoohyeon groaned.

“I don’t think that will be an issue, Siyeon is well distracted by now. Her and Bora locked themselves in their room the moment they got back.” Handong said, the laughter finally fading. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes.

“When will they just admit it to the rest of us?” Gahyeon said, grabbing the pillow Yoohyeon threw and laying down on the couch, putting her legs on Handong’s lap.

“Ha. That will be the day.” Yoohyeon responded, plopping down on the adjacent couch. “Remember when they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room?”

“And then they were roommates” Gahyeon and Handong said in unison. All three erupting into laughter.

“We really read too much smut.” Yoohyeon giggled.

“Too much or just enough?” Handong challenged.

“Just enough.” Gahyeon added, stretching out on the couch.

 

Hours had passed, Yoohyeon had taken to studying in her room, with Dami still out she didn't want to go far. A small knock on the door had Yoohyeon looking up from her books. “Yeah, it's open.”

The door opened quietly, Minji slipped in, closing the door behind her. “She's still out?” She asked, even though Dami was clearly still asleep on her bed, banana and water untouched on the nightstand.

“Yeah, I've been staying close by, she has moved, but hasn't opened her eyes yet.”

Minji crossed the room to the two beds, checking Dami's pulse and temperature. not that Minji had any real medical training, but she had been through basic first aid enough times to figure it was important. She looked over to Yoohyeon pointing to a spot at the end of the bed “may I?” Yoohyeon nodded quickly, closing her books and making more room for Minji to sit.

“Is she normally out this long?” Minji asked, running a hand through her freshly washed red hair. Yoohyeon was momentarily distracted by the soft scent of strawberry that came off the girl. Minji turned to look at Yoohyeon, expecting an answer.

“Oh um sometimes. I mean it's been a long time since she has passed out. She really hasn't had an episode like this for a long time, pretty sure the last one was just before DongDong joined the Elite.”

“I wonder what made this one different?” Minji questioned. Leaning back on her hands to get more comfortable. Seeing Minji so casual made Yoohyeon's heart squeeze tight in her chest.

She met Minji at her orientation, the girl intimidated the hell out of her. She was cute, very cute, but had a stare that would silence anyone who dared cross her. Yoohyeon learned very quickly that people dared not cross her, and spent the first 6 months avoiding any confrontation with her at all unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't until they ran a small mission together that Yoohyeon truly saw Minji for the first time. It was the first time she say Minji in her element, she was fierce and talented, she was cunning and sexy. Sexy. Her bold red hair that would look out of place on anyone else. Her black pants that hugged her body in all the right places. Her flat stomach and toned arms. Everything a dream girl could be. It was the first time Yoohyeon saw pure happiness on Minji's face, and she was addicted.  
Minji raised an eyebrow at Yoohyeon. Oh right, she asked a question, shit.

“Uhh.” Yoohyeon stammered “I don't know.” She finished, sounding more like a question than a statement. Minji tried to hide a laugh.

“Are you okay?” She asked trying to keep her face straight.

“Uhh yeah.” Yoohyeon looked down, pink coloring her cheeks. “Too much studying I guess.”

Minji looked at her books, picking up the closest one and reading the title. “This class is awful.” She remarked. Yoohyeon looked up, was Minji actually making conversation with her?

“Yeah it's pretty terrible. And professor Kim doesn't make it any better.”

“Oh the monotone lectures. She just keeps going. For. Ever.” Minji sat up straight pointing her finger out. “Girls you always have to read between the lines.” Giving her best impression of the boring teacher. Yoohyeon burst into laughter, Minji's smile spread to her eyes as she started to giggle along.

“That was pretty spot on.”

“I've had years to practice” Minji sighed her smile faltered for a brief second, if Yoohyeon blinked she would have missed it.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon hesitated. Her mind was running a mile a minute, all she wanted to do was to hold Minji in her arms. To take in the strawberry smell of her hair, to feel her soft, smooth skin against hers, to tell her that she was the reason she stayed at the academy.

Minji tilted her head to the right, quizzically looking at the other girl. A soft groan from the bed across from them caught the girls attention. Dami was awake and trying to sit up.

“No, no, Dami don't get up.” Yoohyeon said jumping off the bed to help her roommate. She added more pillows under Dami's head so she was almost sitting up.

“How long was I out?” Her raspy voice asked.

“Only a few hours.” Yoohyeon responded getting Dami the water she left by her bedside earlier. She frantically rushed about the girl.

“Six” Minji interjected, Dami turned her head toward the voice, eyes widening. Why was Minji in her room? She looked up at Yoohyeon, taking the glass of water, trying not to spill it in shock. Minji wasn't one to normally make house calls.

“Six?!” Dami repeated to Yoohyeon.

“Okay maybe a little more than a few hours. I was studying, so I let you sleep it off. You should eat something though.” She said handing her the banana from the table. Minji pushed herself off Yoohyeon's bed, hiding the disappointment in her face.

“Don't push yourself too hard. Tomorrow you're on light practice.” She said more authoritative than mothering. She placed a light touch on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “I’m going to tell Spinne you're awake. You will have to report to him in the morning.” And with that she left closing the door behind her.

“You gonna talk about that?” Dami asked, a weak smile on her face.

“If you weren't unconscious all day I would smack the shit out of you right now. What the hell did you see?” Yoohyeon asked sitting on the side of Dami's bed.  
Dami sighed, took another sip of water and handed the glass to Yoohyeon. She started slow on the banana. The last thing she wanted to do was eat, but she knew she needed to. She just wish her head would clear up so she could remember everything that happened.

“There was the lady in the street.” She paused. “She was talking. I think on the phone?” Her thoughts came out slowly. “yeah she was on the phone. With someone who was close to Euna.” Yoohyeon was used to this slow retelling. It took awhile for dami to process all she saw. “She said something about more girls. And not knowing what he filled their heads with.” Another pause. “She said she needed to get them out.” Dami took another small bite of her banana, using the time to process. “She was talking about us. She was worried about us.” Dami's eyes widened everything was clicking into place. “She thinks he's brainwashing us. He trained us to be this team against Euna, without even telling us what we were fighting against.” She placed her hand over her mouth.

Yoohyeon's face scrunched together in thought. “What do you mean? We are fighting against Euna. She stole Spinne's research. We need to get it back before she finds the missing piece.”

“I know what he says, Yoohyeon, but why?” The question shook dami to her core as she asked it. “Why are our classes so different. Why did none of us know about this place before we were offered a scholarship? Why fight to expose Euna?”

“She's evil? I don't know Dami, I'm getting a free ride at a great school. Does it really matter?” Yoohyeon said, not understanding what point Dami was getting at. Dami sighed. It was much harder interpreting visions of herself.

“I don't know.” She muttered, her energy drained.

“I think you should figure that out before you talk to Spinne. He will not like it if he thinks you doubt him.” Yoohyeon said getting up from the bed. “I'm going to go grab some food.” Dami made a face. “For me, loser. You finish the damn banana. And drink more water. I'll come check on you in a bit.” Dami nodded with a yawn.


	4. Strawberry Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji and Yoohyeon get closer, but a misunderstanding separates them further than they've ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thanks for reading! I'm kind of excited about this chapter because things are starting to change a bit.   
> Can't wait to hear what you think! So please leave a comment or tweet! 
> 
> Love you guys!!
> 
> Twitter: @serendipity1886

Yoohyeon bounced into the kitchen, making something quick to eat. The front door slid open, Minji was back, rather quickly too. 

“Hey, that was quick” Yoohyeon said, her smile bright. 

“Yeah apparently he got everything he needed from your side of the operation. Good work on that.” Minji looked over, eyeing Yoohyeon's food. If there was one thing she wouldn't pass up, it was an opportunity to eat. 

“Want to share?” Yoohyeon asked, seeing Minji's gaze. The redhead lit up, that sparkle in her eyes gave Yoohyeon butterflies. “Come on, I have enough.” And she grabbed a second pair of chopsticks. 

The two sat down on the couch, hovering over their shared bowl. Minji's leg rested up against Yoohyeon's thigh, and Yoohyeon thought she might just explode at the touch. She struggled to keep her breathing in check. 

“Dami say anything interesting?” Minji asked the girl. Oh right, business.

“Not really, she's still a little foggy, I'm sure she will have a report by morning though. Right now she's just spent.” Yoohyeon reassured the older. 

Minji nodded. She wasn't sure what to bring up next, but she knew she wanted to keep talking. She wanted to stay by this girl who gave off so much warmth. 

“Do you want the last piece?” Yoohyeon asked, pushing a dumpling Minji's way. 

“Umm,” Minji hesitated, of course she wanted it.

“That's a yes. Here take it.” Yoohyeon smiled. Her smile lit the entire room. Minji couldn't help but smile back

Mini complied and took the last dumpling, Yoohyeon wiped a little bit of food off of Minji's chin while she finished chewing. Neither girl knew what the other was thinking. But they knew they didn't want this moment to end. Minji swallowed her food and looked at Yoohyeon's bright eyes, leaning a bit closer.

They were interrupted by a loud sound. Siyeon came running out of her room, grabbing a water bottle and looking at the two on the couch with a raised eyebrow. 

“You don't want to know,” the girl said out of breath. “But this I do want to know about.” She took a long sip of her water. Minji quickly made room between her and Yoohyeon on the couch. 

“Siyeonie, hurry!” They heard Bora yell from the other room.

“Ah, later.” Siyeonie said with a wink and ran back to her room. 

Minji reached for the dish out of Yoohyeon's hand and brought it to the kitchen. Did she really want to kiss Yoohyeon? Did she almost do just that? A member of her own team? Her cheeks reddened as she shook the thought out of her mind. It was time for bed, and quick. 

“Thank you for the food.” She called out over her shoulder. 

“Oh, right. Yeah, you're welcome” Yoohyeon stuttered. 

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” Minji said awkwardly and walked immediately to her room and closed the door, much harder than she intended. 

 

Yoohyeon sat back on the couch, breath finally returning to her, she couldn't even begin to process what just happened. It was better that she just went to bed. 

 

***

Class was long and boring. Dami wanted to go back to bed, even tho she slept for roughly 18 hours since returning from the mission.

“Dami.” professor Kim said loudly, snapping the girl out of her daydream. “Interpret the passage.” 

Dami looked up at the teacher dumbfounded. Professor Kim sighed, “page 143 paragraph two.” 

Dami read through the passage quickly, something about curfews and safety. “Um it's a government mandate that forces citizens to remain inside their house between certain hours of the night.” 

“What is the purpose of such a law?” Professor Kim pressed. 

“Um it states safety reasons. It was probably during a time of war. The government wanted to keep people out of harm's way.” Dami guessed. 

“Read between the lines Dami. What else could the government be doing by keeping their citizens inside at night? Where it's easy to hide?”

Dami hesitated. “To keep them from running away?” 

“There it is. Always read between the lines girls. Rules and marketing is not always what it seems. There is always a purpose.” Professor Kim finished just as the bell started to ring, signalling the end of class. “Don't forget your reports are due at the end of the week. No exceptions.” She shouted after the class as they hurried toward the door. 

Yoohyeon waited for Dami in the hall. “You really ought to start paying attention in class.” She laughed, pushing herself off the wall toward their dorm. 

“Maybe if it wasn't so damn boring I would be able to.” Dami muttered, rolling her eyes. 

“It's really not that boring.” Yoohyeon sighed. “You want boring try coding and programming.” 

“That's only boring because you're already good at it.” Dami retorted, poking Yoohyeon in the arm. 

“Yah, doesn't make it any fun.” She said poking her back, taking her eyes off the hallway in front of her, colliding with another body in front of her. 

An annoyed groan came from the ground. “Watch it.” The voice said angrily. 

Yoohyeon knew that voice anywhere, instant panic set in. “Oh my God Minji I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” Her face flushed red, and she leaned over to help the girl back up. 

“I'm fine.” She growled, pushing herself up from the ground, ignoring Yoohyeon's outstretched hand. She wiped herself off, Yoohyeon slowly retracted her hand, her eyes wide. “Training is in ten minutes, don't be late or you're running laps after.” She pushed past Yoohyeon, hard, and stormed off toward the training room. 

“Fuck.”  Yoohyeon grabbed Dami by the arm and started to speed down the hall. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“Dude, we have plenty of time, chill.” Dami was trying to pull her wrist out of Yoohyeon's death grip. 

“Fuck meeeeee.” She groaned in response. 

“Not really my type, so I'll pass. But seriously you're going to rip off my hand. I was unconscious yesterday. Have some sympathy.” 

“I just knocked Minji on her ass. Before training. She was probably in the zone. She's going to kill me. I'm going to die. I will never get to eat again. I'm dead. I'm so young. You can have all my things. Say something nice at my funeral. Pretend to cry or something. Fuck.” 

“Dude calm down. If she was going to kill you she would have already.”

“No she's going to do it in training. I'm going to walk in and she's gonna play it off as a training accident. Pin me to the ground. At least I'll smell her strawberry shampoo one last time.” Yoohyeon panicked. 

“What the fuck?” Dami said, using Yoohyeon's rant as an opportunity to get her wrist free. 

“What?” 

“Strawberry shampoo?”

“I don't know what your talking about” Yoohyeon rounded the corner, putting her hand on the security scan into the dorms. 

“You literally just said it, why do you know that Minji uses strawberry shampoo?” Dami pressed. 

“It's not weird okay?” Yoohyeon sighed, throwing her books on her bed. She shuffled thru her drawer to find a part of leggings to switch into for training. 

“Yoohyeon.” Dami started. Putting her stuff down on the desk and pulling her hair back. “What kind of shampoo do I use?” 

“Uhh peach.” She said pulling a random scent out of her ass, focusing on changing her clothes and throwing her running shoes on. 

“Not even close.” Dami laughed. 

“It's not weird!” Yoohyeon said pulling her grey hair into a high ponytail. 

“We share a bathroom! You should know mine before you know hers!” Dami was in hysterics now, trying to tie her shoes. 

“Shut up.” Yoohyeon muttered.

“So is it the red hair that gets you going?  Or the cheery bitch disposition?”

If looks could kill, Yoohyeon's glare would have definitely injured Dami, maybe not a full death, hut there would be blood. 

“We're gonna be late, and you don't need to be running after yesterday.” She said walking toward the door. 

“Calm down. We still have time.” Dami said with a laugh, following the others lead. “Besides, wasn't Minji sitting with you when I woke up? She doesn't completely hate you.” 

“That was before I knocked her on the ground. That was a whole different time.” Yoohyeon whined.

“It was yesterday. And you still never told me about it.” 

“Honestly there's nothing to say. She came to see if you were awake yet.” Yoohyeon sighed as they made their way down the fluorescent lit hall. 

“Right. Did you get to smell her strawberry hair?” Dami teased. 

“I'm literally going to kill you. I hope you're my sparring partner today so I can kick your ass.” 

 

Yoohyeon's wish was not granted. Dami was told to take it easy today and take notes on everyone's form. Minji led today's lesson, which was typical seeing as she had the most experience, not to mention years of private lessons, being Spinne's Golden child paid off every now and again.  

“Siyeon you're with Handong. Gahyeon you're with Bora. Yoohyeon, up front.” Minji commanded. “Spread out. We are reviewing some basic maneuvers. If you ever get caught up with an attacker remember the sensitive areas. Remember to cover yours too. Start with the warm up routine. Make sure you are warmed up.”

Yoohyeon did some basic stretching getting mentally prepared to spar with Minji. Minji. Today of all fucking days. Minji’s mood hadn’t improved any, the two faced each other to begin. The warm up started slow and started to build intensity. 

“Ready?” Minji asked through her teeth, forming a strange tight smile. Yoohyeon barely had time to nod when Minji’s leg slid under her own, knocking her straight to the floor. So this was how it was going to go. Yoohyeon took a second to regain her breath, the shock of hitting the floor had taken it out of her. Minji’s smug look was wiped off her face when Yoohyeon’s legs wrapped around her own and pulled her the ground. Yoohyeon used the momentum to pin Minji the the ground, a satisfying moment for the younger. She should have known Minji wasn’t going to go down as quickly, as Minji managed to roll the both of them, Yoohyeon now on her back, Minji stradling over her with an arm pressed up against her throat. Yoohyeon attempted to throw Minji off of her, lifting her body up in attempt to kick Minji off. The older allowed her to move, only to flip the younger onto her stomach, grabbing her arm and forcing it behind her back. A small whimper came out of Yoohyeon, but Minji just leaned forward against her body, her breath on Yoohyeon’s ear.

Yoohyeon’s face was red, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her sore shoulder, it was going to be a long session. 

 

*******

Dami filled up a water bottle to hand to Yoohyeon. The poor girl spent more time pinned to the mats than standing. The rest of the girls had already filed out, each exhausted.

“So did you get smell her strawberry hair?” Dami asked trying to hide her smile.Yoohyeon glared, this time her look was straight murderous. She took the water bottle and tried to storm out of the room. Her storm was more of a slow, painful walk.

“Oh come on Yoohyeon. I was kidding, talk to me.” Dami followed after her. Yoohyeon just looked at her and sighed, her eyes filling with tears. Dami went into panic mode. “No, no, not here. Let’s get to our room. Come on.” She said looping her arm with Yoohyeon’s and directing her to their shared room. 

Luckily the other girls had either claimed the showers or retired to their rooms to wait, no one was in the common area. Yoohyeon’s eyes were threatening to spill over with tears. A door behind them opened, Minji emerged from her bedroom. She looked up at the two girls, Yoohyeon’s eyes fixed on the ground. She opened her mouth to say something, Dami looked up. Minji turned on her heel and went back to her room, the silence hanging in the air. Dami walked Yoohyeon to their room. The door closed behind them, Yoohyeon wasted no time plopping on her bed, letting her tears fall. 

“Talk to me kid, are you hurt?” Dami asked. Yoohyeon just buried her face into her pillow to cry harder. Dami sat down on the edge of the bed and started to rub her back. Seeing the usually cheerful girl breakdown like this was hard to watch. “Alright, it's alright.” she whispered.

The crying went on for another few minutes, Dami just laid down next to the girl and snuggled her in close. Yoohyeon’s head emerged from the pillow, her red eyes looked up at Dami, full of innocence. 

“I told you I fucked up.” she squeaked, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. 

“It’s over now. You can’t let it get to you like this.” Dami said brushing the hair off the youngers face.

“Did she see?” 

“I think you’re safe kid. Come on. It wasn’t that bad.” 

“It was though, she kicked my ass!” Yoohyeon whined. 

“Yeah, not gonna lie, she did. But you can’t let it defeat you. You gotta keep standing up and fighting back, or she will keep picking on you. You were doing really well the first few rounds. You even had her pinned.”

“She just keeps going, it's like she's never tired. I don’t understand her stamina.” The tears finally stopped. Yoohyeon took and deep breath. “This is like torture. Self imposed torture.” 

“You’re fine,” Dami responded, kissing the girl on the head. “Go wash up so we can go get some food.” Dami untangled herself from the girl and got up. Yoohyeon offered up a smile, when Dami handed her her towel. “But seriously, did you smell her strawberry hair?” 

“I’m going to murder you.” Yoohyeon said whipping the towel at Dami as she ran out of the room. The door closed behind Dami, Yoohyeon sighed and went toward the bathroom. Nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. 


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls work to figure out what drove MInji over the edge. Yoohyeon deals with the aftermath and has some ery interesting visitors.

Yoohyeon dug out her coziest sweats and ran a brush thru her wet hair, humming a soft tune. Her song was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

“It’s open, come in.” she called out. The door opened quietly, Bora entered. 

“H-hey, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check on you.” Bora whispered. Yoohyeon’s brush got caught in her hair, she hissed, and turned around, eyes wide. She had never known Bora to whisper. She really never had long conversations with Bora, so this was surprising for more than one reason. 

“O-oh, uh Bora. Sorry. Come in.” she moved things off of her chair and motioned the elder to sit. Bora looked around, observing the area, the decorations, the warmth of the room. It felt like a home, less like a dorm room like her own bedroom.  

“Thanks, I didn’t mean to disturb, please continue.” she said taking the offered seat. “Rough training today, huh?” 

“Um yeah, it was.” Yoohyeon hesitantly answered. 

“I know it’s not my business, but did something happen with you and Minji?” Bora asked.

“I mean I may have run into her in the hallway just before training.” Yoohyeon admitted putting the brush down on the desk. 

“And?”

“And I may have knocked her on her ass. But I apologized! I apologized so many times. But she was just mad.” Yoohyeon's cheeks started to brighten in color.  


“Wait, thats it?” Bora asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Y-yes?” she responded “why are you laughing?”

“She kicked your ass repeatedly for accidentally knocking her on hers?” Bora confirmed, her laughter escaping loudly.

“I don’t understand why this is funny.” 

“Last time I had my ass handed to me it’s because I mouthed off and told her she could fuck off, and finished it off by spitting on her.” Bora was bold, but Yoohyeon didn’t realize that she was that bold. Damn. 

“Holy shit, Bora, how are you alive?” 

“Eh, she knows that Spinne needs me alive. I can also hold my own up against her a little more. No offense.” Bora had confidence in her position, Yoohyeon couldn’t say the same about herself. “But I didn’t get it nearly as bad as you. Damn.”

“I just don’t understand. Like it was an accident, we were fine yesterday. You are close with her, why don’t you know?” Yoohyeon asked

“She’s locked herself in her room.” Bora admitted. “She didn’t even get food. And we all know that is her first stop after training.” 

“Oh god, I really fucked up.” Yoohyeon covered her face. 

“Don’t worry about it kid. As quick as she angers, she gets over it just as quick” Bora reassured the younger. “After she kicked my ass it was as if nothing happened.” 

“Well if you figure out what I did to get her so angry, help a girl out. I mean I know she’s your friend but.” Yoohyeon was stressed. 

“No I get it,” Bora interjected, “I’m worried about her too. But we can’t have this kind of tension between you two if we get assigned a mission. So lay low for a bit until I figure out what's going on.” Bora put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Yoohyeon sighed. She was confused, what did she do to make her leader so mad?

She joined the girls outside for some food. Training tended to make them all hungry. Handong was busy in the kitchen, Dami assisted where she could, which usually was just Handong getting annoyed at her being in her space and doing things wrong in the first place. Gahyeon was at the table watching the other two bicker in the kitchen. Yoohyeon slid into the chair next to Gahyeon. 

“You have the best seat in the house,” Yoohyeon whispered to the youngest girl. “How long has it been and has Dongie threatened to stab her yet?”

“Ha not too long. There has been no knife threats yet. She has been sent to the opposite side of the kitchen at least three separate times now.” Gahyeon laughed. 

“Good, then the best is yet to come.” she said watching Handong throw weary glares at Dami. 

“So, “ Gahyeon started, “Bora came to see you?” 

“Yeah, she came to check on me. It surprised me too, trust me.”

“Speaking of, you are okay, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Confused, a little sore, but fine I guess.” Yoohyeon glanced at Minji's closed door, her thoughts interrupted by the two in the kitchen. 

“I swear to God if you don't stay on your side of the kitchen I'm going to boil you in this stew.” Handong threatened, pushing Dami back to the vegetables. “Cut these. I will tell you when I'm ready.” 

“You're so bossy.” Dami sneered, returning to her vegetables. 

A door opened across the room, Yoohyeon's eyes darted over to see Bora and Siyeon, hair damp, heading out. Bora looked at the Minji's door and over at Yoohyeon who just shook her head. 

“Smells good Handong, enough for the whole family?” Siyeon asked walking toward the table. 

“There will be if Dami leaves me to cook without interrupting every five minutes.” She said over her shoulder. Dami turned and stuck her tongue out. The older two girls sat at the table, directly next to each other, which was a usual routine. The two were attached at the hip, it was dangerous to come in between them. 

When dinner was finally complete, Dami got down the dishes, Gahyeon got up to assist in serving everyone, but there was still an empty spot at the table.

“Should we go get her?” Yoohyeon asked hesitantly, her voice was so quiet it almost went unheard. Bora and Siyeon looked at each other before Bora stood up.

“I'll handle it.” 

  
***

Bora knocked on the leader's door quietly. It opened a crack, Minji nodded and stepped away from the door. 

Bora and Minji had always been close. The red head helped diffuse a lot of the tension between her and Siyeon when the two were brought on the same team. Many arguments and death threats were settled in this very room. 

Minji closed the door quietly behind Bora. The room was small and cozy with a warm string of lights strung across the far wall. Minji's bed was soft and had a few plushies, her comforter a soft pink, matching the flowers that decorated the desk. There was a lot of softness and pink in a room of someone who terrified so many people. But that was the thing about Minji, something most people didn't know, she was as soft as her room showed, but never let anyone see. 

Minji crossed the room, sitting on her bed grabbing a big plushie and pulling it in her lap to snuggle. Bora sat down next to the red head. 

“I know I went too hard on her today.” Minji muttered into her plushie. Bora didn't respond. “I just,” she sighed. “Is she okay?” 

“She is, I went to see her.” 

“I messed up.”

“You're human.” 

“I should be better tho, as a leader I should be better.” 

“Minji, you're human, it's okay. But she's very confused. Everyone is. You kind of kicked her ass.” Minji buried her face in her plushie. 

“I know.”

“What the hell happened? Is it really because she ran into in the hallway?” Bora asked.

“Yes, no, I don't know.” Minji admitted.

“Well it is one of those three answers. You need to figure it out. Preferably before you kick the shit out of our girls. What if she got hurt? You could have lost your spot on the Elite.” Minji gave her a look, they both knew she wouldn't be kicked off the Elite. Given extra hours of training, sure, extra classes even, yes, but Minji would never lose her spot as an Elite. 

“Okay maybe not, but Spinne would've been pissed.”  Bora admitted. 

“I know. Okay? I know.” Minji said, clearly frustrated. “Yesterday she was so gentle with Dami. She had everything ready for her, but it's wasn't just routine, she literally cared. She didn't have to do anything, but she did, she did it because she genuinely cared.”

“Yeah, Yoohyeon is a bit soft.” Bora said, a little confused as to where this conversation was heading. 

“But then yesterday when she ran into me in the hall, it was pure panic. Like I was a bomb ready to explode. Like she was terrified.” 

“So you kicked her ass to make her more scared?”

“No. I just.” Minji hesitated “I just don't know what I'm doing. Do I want someone to care about me like that? Or do I want her to be tough. Like what is better for the team? Someone who is caring enough to protect? Or someone who is tough enough to endure?” She paused, picking fuzz off of the plushie in her lap. “I think she's a better person than I am.” 

“Minji,” Bora sighed, “you are just different. She's soft, and isn't afraid to show that. You find that side of you to be a weakness. But it doesn't have to be. Look at Siyeon. You know she wouldn't dare let the other girls see her soft side. She would throw a dagger at them sooner than hug them. But that doesn't mean she doesn't care. She would hunt down anyone who hurt this team. Yoohyeon would cuddle someone who needs it, cater to their every need. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't fight for our team. It's just different. We are all different.” 

“Yeah I guess you're right. She's just so,” Minji paused out of fear of saying too much “Wait are you saying Siyeon is a big softie behind closed doors?” 

“Oh hell no, Siyeon is the hardest bitch here, she literally cleans her nails with knives. But she cares. Well about certain people.” Bora had a shy smile. 

Minji rolled her eyes. “Romantic.”

“There is nothing romantic about it.” Bora said with a wink. “Anyway I came in here to see if you wanted food. Family dinner I guess. Although those bitches probably started without us.”

“It was probably Siyeon's idea.” Minji said laughing. 

“Oh it definitely was. But if you're done moping around let's eat, I'm fucking starving, and that's your fault.” 

Minji rolled her eyes. “Is she pissed?” 

“Siyeonie?”

“No, dumbass, Yoohyeonie.”

“No, but you probably should apologize.” Bora got up from the bed, motioning towards the door. “Wait did you just call her Yoohyeonie?” 

“No. I don't know what you're talking about.” Minji said quickly getting up and crossing the room. 

“You did.” 

“Nope. Weren't you starving? Let's eat.” Minji said opening the door. Bora just rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a few nights in a row because I will be out of town for a week and will have no access to internet to post. I promise to keep writing and update as soon as I get back. I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far! It's been quite the process. Can't wait to hear what you guys think! Don't be afraid to post a comment or reach out on Twitter. It literally makes my day. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Twitter: @serendipity1886


	6. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between MInji and Yoohyeon are still at a high. But the two have to work together to help Dami when she falls into trouble on a mission.

Dinner was quiet, but no major threats were made. Dinner together was required at least 3 times a week per  Spinne's request. They had a rocky start, but had gotten better once the “no weapons at the table” rule had been put into place. It was supposed to build teamwork, and in a way it had. The Elite had become a family, a very violent dysfunctional family, but one nonetheless.

When everyone was finished, Bora volunteered herself and Siyeon to dish duty, ignoring Siyeon's loud complaints and she pushed her to the kitchen. 

Dami, Handong and Gahyeon retired to the couches, turning on whatever drama they were currently obsessed with. Yoohyeon glanced at the tv, a medical drama, she wasn't interested. No matter how cute the leads were. She was about to get up when she saw Minji was still at the table, sitting awkwardly. They made eye contact, Yoohyeon offered a weak smile. 

“You okay?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“Huh? Me?” Minji saw she was the only one at the table. “Oh. Yes.” Yoohyeon tilted her head, as if questioning the girls answer. “I'm fine. I should be asking you that.” Minji said her voice a little more harsh than she intended. 

“I can handle myself.” Yoohyeon answered matching the others tone. 

“I…” Minji hesitated. “Okay.” Both girls looked down at the table. A moment of awkward silence hung between them. Minji got up first, giving one last look at Yoohyeon, sighing she went back to her room. The click of her door caused Bora to look up. She looked over to Yoohyeon, the girl slowly got up and silently went to her room, her eyes dull. Bora sighed. The two girls had no idea that the other was all they would be thinking about that night. 

 

***

 

The following week another training session was converted to an intel session. A new mission. 

“Girls. I'm sorry to interrupt. But this is important and time sensitive.” Spinne said standing at the door. 

Minji straightened herself, “We are ready sir. What is the objective?”

“I only need three of you. Minji, Dami and Yoohyeon. The rest of you continue with your training.” 

The three girls filed out behind Spinne, straight to the control room. 

“Remember Yeri?” He asked the girls.

“The one with the phone, yes.” Minji supplied.

“Yes, that one. We will need to use her again. She is suspicious of our activity. We are going to exploit it. Dami you are going to go in, she should recognize you. Yoohyeon you are new, but I need your hacking skills. Minji you oversee everything, you are there for back up if things get messy. You go in, Dami persuade her to let her use your laptop. She should let you in hopes of getting info on us. Yoohyeon you are going to have to override security systems remotely. You need to go in, extract the data, but I need you to leave a trail.” 

“A trail?” Yoohyeon questioned. 

“Yes, a fake one. I need her to believe you messed up. Give her a false lead to take back to Euna. Lead them exactly where we need them. Minji, you stay back, you are extra eyes and ears. If Yeri puts up a fight, take her out. Cleanly. You know what to do if it gets to that level.” Minji nodded.

“She's been working at a coffee shop in the afternoons. She is probably baiting us. We are gonna bite and return the bait. You guys have 45 minutes there. You leave in ten. Don't miss the portal.” Spinne said dialing coordinates on the computer. The girls nodded, Yoohyeon grabbed a laptop off the charging station, throwing a few gadgets in a bag. She handed a laptop to Dami, who looked very confused. 

“Take this. It will turn on, there is a report you can pull up. Pretend you're writing a term paper. It needs to be submitted. The computer will crash remotely. So scratch your ear and I will crash it. Use your jump drive to move the file to her computer. I will access it from there and handle everything.” Yoohyeon explained.

“Well that was fast.” Minji said, she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Yoohyeon blushed.

“It’s a recycled plan.” She responded quietly. It was from their first mission together, the one where she got to see Minji in action. 

“Ah.” Minji murmured. An Awkward silence hung for a brief moment. “Are we ready to go? Dami, throw on a jacket. You need to look more like a college student.” 

“I am a college student.” Dami said. 

“Yes, and you look like you run a CrossFit gym, not like you're going to write a report at a coffee shop. You need a lazy approach. Here.” Minji tossed her an oversized hoodie from the closet in the room where they kept extra clothes just in case. Dami pulled the hoodie over her head, pulling her hair into a messy bun. 

“Better.” Minji said looking her over one last time. “Let's go.” 

***

The portal appeared, the three walked through, walking into a small room behind the coffee shop. Dami set up shop first, downstairs by a window, she scanned the room, Yeri had not yet arrived. Yoohyeon set up at a back table, keeping Dami in her line of sight. Minji went to the counter to order a drink. 

The wait wasn't long for Yeri to arrive. Just as Spinne said, she came in, ordered her usual drink, and sunk into an open chair in the corner. Dami gave her a few minutes to settle before signalling Yoohyeon. Just as she promised the laptop went blank. The acting began. 

Dami started frantically lifting the laptop and looking around, pressing different buttons, while making frantic distressed noises. 

“No no no no no!” She started softly and ended in a near yell, the whole coffee shop had their attention on her. “That was my term paper!” She yelled. “It's due in 7 minutes! Come on you stupid thing!.” The fake tears started. The girl was in near hysterics when a soft gentle hand touched her shoulder, she looked up to see Yeri's concerned face. 

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Yeri asked gently. 

“My term paper, the one I've been working on all semester…” Dami paused, allowing more tears to fall. “I was just reading it over one last time before I submitted it online. It's due in…” she looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh god! In 5 minutes! My laptop, it crashed!” 

“Okay, do you have a backup of the file?” Yeri asked. 

“It's on the jump drive.” Dami said, taking some deep breaths. “Oh god, it's over. I'm screwed.” 

“Here, use mine. It's okay. Just get it submitted.” And just like that, she was in. The plan worked. Now it was Yoohyeon's time to shine. She stuck her tongue out in concentration. She gave the signal to Dami, glancing over at Minji. The girl looked so careless in that coffee shop. The sunlight soft on her red hair, the girl seemed to be glowing. Yoohyoen didn't realize she was staring until Minji quickly jumped up.

“Are you okay?” Yeri asked to Dami. Yoohyoen looked over to see Dami seated back in a chair, Yeri fanning her. Fuck, was she going to pass out again?

Minji looked at Yoohyeon signalling her to get ready. Yoohyeon looked at the clock. They had ten minutes to get to the portal. 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry that happens sometimes.” Dami said slowly, at least she was sitting down. Yeri got her some water. Minji walked over to Dami. Yoohyeon knew this wasn't planned, but they needed to get Dami out, and quick. 

“Dami, right?” Minji asked kneeling by her side, making eye contact with the girl. 

“Yes?” 

“I've seen you a few times in class, do you live on campus?” Minji asked, Yoohyeon saw where this was going and smiled. Minji was good. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Dami said softly. 

“Let me take you back,  headed that way now, I just want to make sure you get back alright.” Minji fabricated. Yeri looked at the red head, as if trying to read her, Minji smiled a bright innocent smile in her direction. “I've got her, thank you for your help miss.” She added sweetly. Yeri nodded, still unsure if this was the right decision, but helped Dami up anyway. Yoohyeon crossed the cafe to join the girls. 

“Here let me help, my car is out back,” Yoohyeon said. Minji smiled. Yeri looked at the new girl, a look of confusion crossed her face. 

“My roommate,” she explained to the woman, Yeri nodded, when didn't really have any better solutions. Dami was on her feet arms wrapped around the two girls, she was able to make it out of the coffee shop before she lost consciousness. The two girls carried her limp body to the portal, they had to hurry, it was set to close any minute now. 

“You lead the way, I've got your back. I'll meet you on the other side to help carry her.” Minji said pushing Yoohyeon thru before she could contest. She did a perimeter check and stepped thru the portal herself just as it was closing. 

 

“A little close ladies.” Spinne said not looking up from his computer. Minji made an annoyed sound, causing Spinne to look up to see Dami between the other two girls. “Again?” He asked, no actual concern in his voice. The girls just nodded. “Take her to her room. Yoohyeon come back to debrief and we can analyze the data. Any other major complications?” 

“No sir, the data was acquired,” Yoohyeon replied. Spinne nodded in response. 

 

The girls got Dami into her bed, Yoohyeon went to go grab water from the other room, a hand grabbed her wrist. Minji.

“I can get it. Spinne is waiting for you.” she said. 

“She needs …” Yoohyeon started. 

“Rest. Water. Food. I remember.” Minji interrupted dropping Yoohyeon's wrist.

“Yes, okay.” Yoohyeon said hesitantly. Minji nodded her towards the door, she took the hint and left to find Spinne. 

 

Two hours passed, Minji checked in on Dami every so often, no progress. The dorm door opened, Yoohyeon entered, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, her eyes tired. She looked up, Minji was on the couch with a book, she looked up to see Yoohyeon return.

“She's still out.” Minji said returning to her book. 

“Oh, okay.” Yoohyeon walked across the room to her door, her hand hesitated on the door handle. “Thank you for checking in on her.” Minji didn’t bother to look up.

Yoohyeon entered the room, ready to flop on her bed in pure exhaustion. She looked over at Dami, there was a full glass of water and a banana on the nightstand. Yoohyeon smiled, Minji had remembered after all. She glanced over at her bed which was covered in books and sighed. Sleep was going to have to wait, she had a report to work on. She grabbed her books and opted to work out in the common area, closer to the coffee. She put her hand on the door handle and hesitated, Minji could still be out there and their last conversation did not go very well. She couldn't ignore her forever, and quite honestly, her heart wouldn't let her even if she wanted to. She sighed and opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter ofr a week. Things will pick up a lot more after i get back. thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Twitter: @serendipity1886
> 
> PS I'm thinking of doing a SoYoo next. If you have anything you want to see I am open to suggestions. Leave a comment or send a DM on Twitter. I love hearing from you guys! it honestly makes my day!


	7. The Truth Unravels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami is caught up in another vision, this time the truth is unveiled. But is there something the girls can do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on dry land! Sorry for making you wait! I hope this chapter makes up for some of it. Big things are too come!!

 

Minji looked up from her book when the door opened. Yoohyeon offered a weak smile and put her stuff on the table, turning on her laptop before heading into the kitchen. 

“Do you want any coffee?” she asked over her shoulder. 

“Uh me?” Minji asked looking around. 

Yoohyeon hid a soft smile. “Minji, you’re the only other one in here.” 

“Oh, right.” Minji smiled. She closed her book in her lap. “Um sure, I’ll take some.” An awkward silence hung between them while the coffee brewed. Both girls attempted to speak at the same time.

“Go ahead.” Minji said awkwardly. 

“Oh um, how do you like your coffee?” Yoohyeon asked. 

“Oh just some sweet cream.” She said softly. Yoohyeon nodded and turned to the fridge. She put her own mug on the table and walked Minji's over to her. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” Yoohyeon responded awkwardly, heading back to her spot at the table.

“Yoohyeon,” Minji hesitated. Yoohyeon looked up, hers eyes tired. “Try not to stay up too late, you do have training tomorrow.” she said heading toward her room. “Let me know when Dami wakes up.” the opportunity to apologize was lost, the tension hung.

“Sure thing.” Yoohyeon said looking back to her books.

 

******

Yoohyeon rubbed at her tired eyes. She needed to check on Dami. She shuffled over to her room, opening the door as quietly as she could. She flipped on one of the lights. 

“I know, I know. I need to eat something.” Dami said, her voice raspy. “Thanks for the banana.” 

“It was Minji.” Yoohyeon responded sitting on her bed. Dami raised an eyebrow. Yoohyeon just shook her head.

“What happened? One minute you were the fine, the next you were practically slumped over in a chair.” 

“Everything was going according to plan, and then Yeri put her hand on my shoulder and said if you need an out I can help you. And then I got a vision.” Dami said pushing herself up into a sitting position in bed. 

“What did you see? What do you mean an out? Shouldn’t we be offering an out to her?” Yoohyeon asked, sitting on her bed. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think things are the way they seem.” Dami reached into her pocket and pulled out a jump drive. “She slid me this and my vision started.” Yoohyeon sat up. “I saw us again, we were running. Away from this place, this weird school that makes no sense. Yoohyeon, what if the portals aren't just for transportation.”

“Dami, you’re talking nonsense. What do you even mean?”

“I don’t know, but it was the question we all asked in my vision. I think the answers are on that drive.” 

“We should tell Spinne.” Yoohyeon said standing up. 

“No!” Dami raised her voice and then quieted down. “That is the last thing we should do. Grab my laptop, we need to see what’s on this. Only you can help me with this.” 

Yoohyeon sighed, this is not what she had in mind for her evening, but she couldn’t say no to Dami’s pleading looks, so she grabbed the laptop and got set up. 

“Im putting off our report for this” Yoohyeon sneered

“You think if i pass out in class I can get out of turning it in” Dami asked. 

“Any other professor sure, but Professor Kim will be like you should have prepared better. You know she takes no excuses.” The girl rolled her eyes and started opening up the files on the computer. Her face scrunched in concentration. After several minutes or clicking and typing, Dami sighed. 

“Anything?” 

“On the surface not really. Notes on what I assume are missions for Euna. Why would Yeah give these to us? They date back years.” 

“I don't know! But it's clearly important.” Dami sighed. 

“Wow this is the mission from the restaurant. Oh fuck they have exact details on everyone they saw. Weren't they drugged?!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, she was starting to panic. “We have to tell Spinne! We are compromised.” 

“Yoohyeonie, deep breath. It's fine. Let me see.” Dami reached for the laptop and looked through some of the notes. There were folders collected for each girl. Some, like Minji and Bora, had more information, which made sense, they were part of the Elite the longest. Others, like Yoohyeon and Gahyeon had very little information, they didn't go out on many missions, or at least weren't in the public eye much. Inside Minji's folder it had timelines of missions, highlights of new skills she developed, and most striking, a missing child poster with her childish face smiling sweetly into a camera. Dami gasped, she nearly dropped the laptop, hands coming to her head. Memories came flooding in, memories of her parents, memories of her old school, memories of life outside this school. Visions of the girls coming into the school, ghost like and robotic. Visions of Spinne searching thru databases finding members to fit his team. It was all overwhelming, everything about Spinne snapped into place. Dami took a deep breath, her eyes watering from the power of the flashbacks mixed with visions. She couldn't separate what was reality and what was in her head. A sob escaped her lips, somewhere in the distance she could hear Yoohyeon calling her name, the voice was too far away, the room went black and silent. 

 

*****

Yoohyeon grabbed the laptop before it hit the ground. 

“Dami? Dami is everything okay?” She asked, but the girl was not responding. Another vision, and by the looks of it, the strongest one yet. “Shit, what the hell Dami. Two in one day, you aren't even in the fucking field, what triggered this?” But the girl was passed out. 

Yoohyeon looked at the laptop, the screen still open, maybe it would reveal what triggered the vision. There it was clear as day, a missing child picture, Minji. Yoohyeon looked through the other folders. Each girl had one. Even her. Yoohyeon gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth trying not to scream. Dami was right. They couldn't go to Spinne. She couldn't go to anyone. Not right now. She had to wait for Dami to wake up and who know how long that would take. Fuck. She needed to calm down. 

She started pacing the room. Panicking wouldn't help anything. She needed to relax. She thought about finishing her report, to distract herself, but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus. She needed out. She needed to run. 

Yoohyeon knocked on the bedroom door next to hers, and entered when she heard the muffled response. 

“Run?” She asked the two girls. Gahyeon was already in her pajamas, even though it was early, she quickly shook her head and snuggled with a plushie on her bed. Handong was in the middle of a pile of books staring at a computer screen. She sighed loudly.

“Actually, yes.” Handong responded pushing her study material out of the way. “This report can die.” 

Yoohyeon snorted and waited in the common room. She started stretching when she heard a door close on the opposite side of the room. She looked up to see Minji skipping out of her room. They locked eyes. Yoohyeon started to stand up, minji just held up her empty coffee mug and headed straight for the kitchen to wash it. Yoohyeon so badly wanted to say something to break the tension between them, but she didn't want to risk angering the leader either. As if on cue Handong announced her arrival with a loud smack on Yoohyeon's ass. Mini turned at the noise, and Handong just laughed. 

“Come on let's get to it. We both have reports to come back to.” Handong said, overly cheery considering the underlying tension in the room. Yoohyeon just nodded and the two started toward the door. 

 

The indoor track was in the gym next to the training room. It made for easy stress relief. The two were on their second lap when Handong finally broke the silence. 

“So this is not about the report is it.” More of a statement than an actual question. 

“No.” Yoohyeon sighed. Focusing on her feet hitting the fake pavement. Debating how much of this story she could actually tell. Who would believe her? Did she even believe it herself? 

“Minji?” Handong questioned.

Yoohyeon nodded. But for the first time Minji wasn't on her mind, and that was surprising. 

“Have you talked to her since the training incident?” The girl pressed. 

“I mean I think there was an attempt but I don't know what happened. I honestly don't know what I did. The whole thing is a mess. Is she icing out you?”  Yoohyeon used the out. It was easier to talk about Minji ignoring her than the possibility that they were all reported missing. She shook that thought out of her head. 

“I mean no. I think it's just you man. I'm sure she will get over it.” Handong wasn't the most sympathetic about these things, but she tried and that's what counted. 

“Yeah I guess.” 

The girls pushed harder for a few more laps then called it a night, they both had a report to finish.

 

****

Yoohyeon finally finished with her report rubbed her tired eyes. She needed to shower, she needed to sleep, she needed to check on Dami. The clock on the wall read 1:40 am, the girl groaned, mad at how late she stayed up working. If she was lucky she'd be able to catch a few hours of sleep before having to get up for class. She packed up her stuff as quietly as she could and went in to check on her roommate. Dami was out, but she noticed the water in her cup had gone down at least a little bit. Yoohyeon sighed. Grabbing her towel she headed to the shower. 

There she stood under the hot water, letting it drip down her slim body. In that moment, there was peace. She breathed in the steam around her, turning to face the water and letting it run over her face. The missing child posters started flooding into her brain. She saw her face, young and bright, smiling on that poster back at her. Tears started combining with the water on her face. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall, the cool surface was comforting. She saw her face.  _ Her face. _ But couldn't recall the time. She kept racking her brain, for anything, just a tiny piece of information that would unlock this, but she had nothing. No memories, nothing but this place. Minji's picture came to mind. She was so young, the youngest of all of them, she had no idea, and it was going to destroy her. Yoohyeon sunk to the floor, using her arms to muffle the sobs. This knowledge, the burden, this mystery, it was all too much.


	8. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and everything adds up. It's up to yoohyeon to tell the girls. Things could get messy.

    Yoohyeon’s alarm sounded too early after a sleepless night. She slapped at the clock to turn off the noise and saw Dami sitting on her own bed.

    “How long have you been awake?” Yoohyeon’s voice raspy.

    “Just a few minutes. My head is throbbing.” Dami said quietly.

    “You had a rough day yesterday.” Yoohyeon sat up. She did not want to face the day, but she especially didn’t want to face the others.

    “We both did.” Dami responded. “What do we do now?”

    Yoohyeon cleared her throat. She had no idea. If what she thought was true, then Spinne was holding them there. There was nowhere to turn except the very people they were instructed to fight in the first place.

    “I don't know.” she sighed. “I think the only people who can help us aren’t here. And we don’t even know if this is the truth.”   

    “Yoohyeon, when have I have I ever been wrong about something like this? Especially when my visions are in play so strongly.” Dami persisted. She was right and Yoohyeon knew it. “We have to tell the other girls.”

    “It’s not that easy, Dami. You know that.” Yoohyeon sighed, it was too much for this early.

“Maybe the younger girls, but not the older three. Dami, they’ve been here for so long.” Yoohyeon’s eyes started to water, Minji’s young face came to her mind.

    “We can’t keep it from them for long.” Dami was adamant.

    “Just not yet.” Yoohyeon was cracking, her tears starting to fall.

    “You can’t protect her forever. She’s going to hurt, but we have to get out.” Dami knew exactly who was on Yoohyeon’s mind.

    “Next mission, we can talk to whoever it is we face. We have to make sure it’s one of us who goes.” she wiped her eyes. “Then we can figure out how to tell the other girls.”

  
***

    It wasn’t that long before another mission came up. Another small mission, but Dami was forced to stay back. There was too much at risk if she were recognized. Minji was tasked with putting together a team. The mission details kept secret except for those directly involved. Yoohyeon’s only details was she needed to get the team safely through the security system. From experience she knew this was going to end in a hit on one of Euna’s team. Someone got to close and Yoohyeon knew exactly who it was, Yeri. She just hoped Spinne didn’t know how close Yeri actually got.

    It was time to go, Siyeon and Bora were checking their weapon, Minji was stretching. Yoohyeon normally enjoyed stealing glances at Minji’s routine, but today was different. The gravity of the situation, what Yoohyeon knew, enough to drive Minji out of her mind.

    The four girls stepped through the portal, Yoohyeon knew she could easily hack the system, she had been practicing on these systems for years. Yeri was just inside, alone, and Yoohyeon needed to talk to her.

    She set up her computer knowing this was going to take some quick thinking. The other girls were in ready positions, Yoohyeon bypassed the security system easily, but didn’t signal the girls. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she needed answers. Yoohyeon hoped Yeri was near her computer, because that was the only risk she could take.

    Yoohyeon sent a message to the woman inside.

_i received your files._

  
_im sorry you had to find out that way_.

  
_spinne knows your too close. He marked you as a target_

  
_i took this job knowing the risk. You need to get out_.

_you need to get your girls out_.

_the files will have names of people I trust_

_act quick_.

_youre not alone_.

 

_im so sorry_.

_i know it's not you_.

_dont hold on to this_.

_i accept my fate_

_promise me you will get them out_.

_promise that you believe me_

  
_I promise_

  
    Minji cleared her throat. Yoohyeon looked up. “Sorry it was a little tricky. They updated the firewall. Give me one more second.” Yoohyeon lied. Minji just nodded.

    Yeri was willing to die just at an attempt to save the girls. Yoohyeon knew in her heart it had to be true. She saw the evidence, but now she fully believed.

  
_Thank you. Thank you for saving us._

  
Yoohyeon hit the last keystroke, hiding her emotions behind a stone cold gaze. “Go.” she said.

    The other girls sprang into action. Minji took the lead, the other two close behind, and barged into the house in question. Yeri flinched at the sound but stood from where she was sitting, turning off the computer, turning to face the three girls and her fate.

    “You’ve come too close Yeri, Spinne doesn’t like it when Euna’s minions come too close. You should’ve used your brain more. I’m sorry it has to end this way.” Minji sneered, she was not sorry, she held no emotion at all, this was her job. The other two girls drew out their weapons, poised to kill.

    “I know my fate Minji. I hope yours changes. I’ve done my best to help.” Yeri responded softly. Minji was taken aback. How did the woman know her name? What does she mean she’s done her best to help.

    “Help,” Minji repeated as if asking for an elaboration.

    “Yes help. Talk to your team. Some of them know the truth.”

    “It’s time to say goodbye Yeri.” Minji said and turned on her heel to walk out the door. Siyeon took a dagger and plunged it deep into Yeri’s chest. The woman gasped in pain, tears fell from her eyes, but she didn’t fight it. Siyeon put her foot on Yeri’s chest and pulled her dagger free. The woman fell to the ground grasping her chest, blood pooling around her.

    “Find the truth.” she gurgled and slumped to the floor. Minji left the other girls to handle this and marched back to Yoohyeon.

    “What have you done?” Minji demanded, her eyes dark.

    “I, uh, what?” Yoohyeon stammered through an answer.

    “You’ve been communication with Euna’s team haven’t you?” Minji’s voice raised as she stepped in closer to Yoohyeon.

    “I, no Minji.” Yoohyeon’s eye went wide she stepped back in fear. Minji stepped forward pushing the girl against the wall hard, her arm against her throat.

    “What did you do Yoohyeon!” Minji screamed.

    “Nothing,” she choked out, terror in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. The other girls had made their way back into the room and witnessed the scene.

    “MINJI! ENOUGH!” Bora screamed pushing the girl off Yoohyeon.

    “Bora this is none of your damned business!” Minji screamed regaining her balance from the push.

    “She got into your head Minji, you need to calm the fuck down.” Bora screaming, not afraid to get in Minji’s face. “There is nothing going on. You need to sort out your damn emotions before you kill Yoohyeon.” she sneered.

    Yoohyeon’s eyes widened at the statement. MInji glared at Bora.

    “Fuck you Bora.” Minji spat

    “Fuck you too Minji,” Siyeon sneered stepping into the fight. “Get your head out of your ass and let’s go.”

    Yoohyeon swallowed hard, she would not let her tears fall, not here. Bora backed down. Siyeon pushed Minji through the portal offering a weak smile to Bora. Bora put a comforting hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “She’s confused kid. But don’t give up on her yet.”

    Yoohyeon couldn’t believe what was coming out of Bora’s mouth. Give up on Minji? Confused? The girl had been icing her out for weeks now. There was no confusion.

    “I need to show you something” she blurted out awkwardly. “Back at the dorm. Don’t tell the others.” Yoohyeon looked down, color rushing up her neck. Bora patted the girls shoulder and pulled her through the portal.

  
***

    Siyeon had dragged MInji back to the dorms. Gahyeon and Handong had fallen asleep cuddled up together on the couch. Dami was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when the two came in loudly.

    “Minji! Room!” Siyeon demanded. Minji saw the two girls on the couch.

    “What is every one of you fucking your roommate now?!” Minji screamed and stormed into her room, slamming the door in Siyeon’s face. Siyeon slammed her fist into the door.

    “Minji you better stand back from this fucking door I swear to God.” Siyeon threw her weight into the door, forcing it open and then slamming it behind her. Dami let out a low whistle and continued sipping her coffee. The two on the couch sat up in a daze.

    “What the hell?” Handong asked groggily.

    “Apparently we are all fucking each other and MInji is mad about it.” Dami said an amused look on her face. Bora and Yoohyeon stepped into the room in enough time to hear this, Bora nearly laughed. The two went straight to Yoohyeon’s room and quickly closed the door and clicked the lock.

    “Well then.” Dami said to no one in particular.

  
***

    Yoohyeon picked up the computer from the desk.

    “So are you one of the ones who “knows the truth’” Bora asked plopping herself on Yoohyeon’s bed. Yoohyeon shot her a confused looked.

    “That girl we took care of earlier said people on the team knew the truth. Minji is pretty pissed about that.” Bora took over the bed like it was her own.

    “Okay that explains why she was ready to kill me.” Yoohyeon said tapping at some buttons to pull up the posters she had saved to her hard drive.

    “Yeah emotional conversations aren’t her strong suit.”

    “Here.” Yoohyeon said giving Bora the computer. Bora’s jaw dropped, she clicked through the pictures. Missing child posters of each of them.

    “What the fuck kind of joke is this Yoohyeon.” Bora was agitated.

    “It’s not Bora. Look. How old were you when you started at the academy? Same age as you were in that picture. Coincidence? No.” Yoohyeon added pointedly, she had taken to pacing the room.

    “Wouldn’t we know if we were kidnapped. Like i think we would fucking know that.” Bora sat up.

    “Do you remember anything before the academy? Your parents? Your childhood? Anything?”

    Bora put the computer down. Her eye began to widen. Fuck. “Who else knows?” she whispered.

    “Just me, you, and Dami.” Yoohyeon supplied.

    “I need to tell Minji.” Bora said getting up.

    “Wait.” Yoohyeon said blocking her path to the door. “Look at her poster. Bora, she was so young. The youngest of all of us.” Yoohyeon’s eyes filled with tears, she didn’t care to hide them any more. “Bora, this will destroy her.”   

Bora sighed, Yoohyeon was right. This was going to hurt.

“If you do it, please be gentle.” Yoohyeon whimpered. “Don’t hurt her.” Yoohyeon was in hysterics now, she didn’t care how much Bora knew.

“You love her don’t you?” Bora asked gently. Yoohyeon could only nod, tears falling off of her cheeks. Bora sighed. “We will do it together. She gonna be hella pissed at you for keeping this a secret. I’ll talk her off the ledge. But I think she needs to hear it from you. She will want to hear it from you.”

“Why me?” Yoohyeon sniffled.

“Wow, you both are idiots.” Bora said grabbing the computer. “Let’s go. Stop crying”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading along. I love you guys. Thank you for the comments. They really encourage me to keep going. 
> 
> Twitter @serendipity1886


	9. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji finds out the truth

Bora marched across the common area with confidence, Yoohyeon followed along like a kicked puppy, and knocked on MInji’s door. Luckily the screaming match between the two in the room had ceased, Siyeon opened the door. Bora didn’t hesitate, she pushed her way in pulling Yoohyeon’s wrist behind her. 

Minji looked up and growled. 

“We are dealing with this now.” Bora said authoritatively. All eyes in the room were on her. “Minji you’re gonna want to sit..” Minji did as she was told. “I’m going to show you what Yoohyeon and Dami retrieved from Euna’s team. Before you scream, just know it checks out and its fucked up.”

“We should be telling Spinne than. You should’ve handed any intel over to Spinne immediately.” Minji sneered at Yoohyeon. 

“No, not this. Minji just shut up and look. Siyeonie, you too.” Bora handed over the computer to Minji and held onto Siyeon’s hand as she looked over Minji’s shoulder. 

“No.” Siyeon managed to say gripping Bora’s hand tighter. Bora pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you alone.” Bora whispered into her ear. Siyeon nodded and held onto Bora’s arms. 

“This isn’t real.” Minji said, her voice drained. 

“This is what Dami’s visions have been about. She’s been seeing us. And then Yeri snuck us these at the coffee shop.” Yoohyeon said, her voice came out so soft, as if she was ready to break. And she was. She quietly explained everything to all three girls, from the visions, to their memories from before the academy being tampered with, to the conversation with Yeri just before her death. 

“Spinne. Why? No.” Minji shook her head. She kept her eyes focused on her poster, her young smiley face so carefree. 

Bora looked at Yoohyeon and motioned with her head at Minji. Yoohyeon stared at her confused. Bora rolled her eyes and lifted her hand with Siyeon’s still in it and nodded once more at Minji. Yoohyeon took a hesitant step forward and placed her hand on Minji’s hand.

“I don’t know. I’m so sorry.” Yoohyeon whispered. Minji looked at her hand. 

“You kept this from me.” Minji said as she started to pull away. Yoohyeon held tighter, shocked at her own boldness. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Yoohyeon admitted tears filling her eyes. 

“That’s not your choice Yoohyeon.” Minji’s voice was emotionless. She pulled her hand away. “How long have you kept this from me?” 

“Minji,” Bora started softly.

But minji cut her off. “How long have you kept this from me!” She repeated, raising her voice. 

The words stung Yoohyeon, they were sharp daggers, slowly pressing into her skin. “I found out last week. I wanted to confirm before I said anything.” Yoohyeon’s tears streamed down her face. 

“Out.” Minji demanded, her face void of emotions, her voice cold and harsh. 

“Minji,” Bora started.

“All of you.” she screamed. “Get out.” The girls stood quietly and filed out of the door, closing it quietly behind them. Bora and Siyeon’s hands remained clasped. Yoohyeon’s resolve broke, she started to sob. Siyeon looked over to see Bora already pulling the girl into a hug. 

 

“She’ll calm down. It’s a lot to take in.” Bora said quietly to the girl. “Have Dami tell the others. We can figure out the rest tomorrow okay.”

“I shouldn’t have been there.” Yoohyeon cried. “She fucking hates me. I love her and she fucking hates me.” Her sobs got louder. 

“She doesn’t.” Bora said squeezing her shoulder with her arm. Even Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon with a sympathetic smile, offering a comforting Pat on the shoulder. “Pull it together kid. We are in this together.” Yoohyeon nodded. 

“Okay,” she said with a sniffle. The two girls pulled her into a hug and retired to their room, they had a lot to process as well. 

 

Dami watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Yoohyeon looked at her and nodded. Dami understood and went to the room to grab her laptop. The other girls needed to know. Dami hugged Yoohyeon when she reemerged, kissing her forehead. 

“Go rest.” she whispered, “You don’t have to hide it anymore.” 

Yoohyeon's tears started again, she nodded and retreated to her room. She crawled into bed, pulling her blankets tightly around her and let out the rest of her tears until exhaustion took over and she was able to sleep. 

***

The door closed softly, Minji stared at the poster on the computer screen. Her childhood face staring back at her, mocking her. If only she could just remember. Her tears started to fill her eyes. She went through the other files on the computer. Everything lined up. Spinne had been lying to her this hold time. Holding them in this “academy” for his own selfish gain. 

Minji went through the detailed notes of each mission, everything. She analyzed everything, looking for a hole, looking for a mistake. There were none. Yoohyeon brought her the truth. She sighed and closed the laptop. 

Yoohyeon had been bold, holding her hand. No one touched Minji like that. Minji shook her head, the last thing she should be thinking about is the warmth of Yoohyeon’s hand, or how soft her skin was, or how even when she was crying she was the most beautiful girl Minji had ever seen. No. That’s not what she should be thinking about at all. 

She sighed and grabbed her towel, she needed a hot shower. Siyeon and Bora walked out of the bathroom just as Minji reached for the handle. Siyeon smiled as she walked to her bedroom, Minji just rolled her eyes, too exhausted to care. Bora made her way past her.

“Hey Minji, just so you’re aware, not all the roommates are fucking. At least not the one you’ve been looking at.” Bora said retreating to her room. 

Minji blushed and made a mental note to kick Bora’s ass next training session. Well, if there was going to be another training session. The reality of the situation hit again. Minji locked herself in the bathroom, running the hot water. Her tears started to fall before she stepped into the shower. She curled up in the corner of the shower, pulling her knees in close, and let out a sob. It had been a long time since tears had fallen down her face, she learned very quickly as a young child that no one at the academy would wipe them up for her. But tonight she let them fall. She let them fall for all the times she couldn't in the past. For all the things she missed out on. For everything that she found out. And for the parents she couldn't remember.  She cried until she no longer was able to. Spinne was going to pay for this, he was going to lose his Elite, and Minji was going to make sure of that. She stood up and took a deep breath. She grabbed her signature strawberry shampoo and started plot on how to save her girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know its short but so much happens i didnt want to overwhelm you.  
> :)


	10. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows, but can they find a way out?

The girls all ended up in the kitchen early the next morning, a very rare occasion. Everyone was standing around, quietly. All seven girls, silent, waiting for coffee.

 

The coffee machine beeped, Yoohyeon grabbed the sweet cream out of the fridge making her and Minji's coffee without realizing what she was doing. She put the coffee pot down and looked at the two cups. Oh. She quietly put Minji's cup in front of the red head, keeping her eyes glued on the floor, and retreated to the far side of the living room. Minji stared after her as he attempted to curl up in an uncomfortable arm chair, making herself as small as possible.

 

The rest of the girls got their coffee and settled in various spots around the common room. The silence uncomfortable, but the girls were at a loss of what to say.

 

Bora cleared her throat which caught everyone's attention. “So what do we do now?”

All eyes landed on Minji, who held her mug close to her, keeping her hands warm. There they were, her team, her girls, looking to her for guidance. Minji took a sip of her coffee, organizing her tired thoughts. She had stayed up half the night thinking about this.

“Well, first things first, this is Spinne we are talking about. He will notice if something is weird. So for today we act as normal. Training, classes, everything.” The other girls groaned. “Yeah yeah I know but what do you suggest we just open up the portal and walk out?”

Yoohyeon sat up straight. “Wait, why not?”

Minji was taken aback by the younger girl. It wasn't like Yoohyeon to challenge her. “First off, we don't know how to set the portal. Second off, we have nowhere to go if we do figure that out.” Minji turned back to the others.

“That's not necessarily true. I know the basics of the portal. And I have names of people on the other side.”

Minji stared back at the girl, hope was evident in Yoohyeon's face.

“How confident are you in this?” Minji pressed, because this could change things.

“Absolutely confident. Give me a few days to read through the research Yeri left us and I can work it out. And I can try to get communication out to her contacts to arrange what to do after.” Yoohyeon had a smile on her face, the first real smile in a while.

The other girls perked up at this, the was a feeling of hope rippling through the room.

“You have three days. And you do not act unless you have absolute certainty. No one gets left behind.” Minji's tone was short. “The rest of you, activities as normal. Nothing can be suspicious, Spinne must not know that anything is wrong. Got it?” The fierce leader surveyed her team, acknowledging the nods around the room, stopping to see Yoohyeon's bright eyes a second time. “Alright, dismissed” she ended the conversation as she always had with her team.

 

***

 

The hours passed as normally as they could, Yoohyeon spent every spare minute she could slouched over a computer diving thru every bit of information she could. She had the basic idea, technologically speaking, of Spinne's research, or at least enough to open a portal for a brief moment of time to get the girls out.

Every once in a while one of the girls would check in on her, offer food or treats. The most surprising was Siyeon.

Siyeon popped in the second day with a plate of delicious, warm food.

“You should eat, it important.” She waved the plate in front of Yoohyeon's nose. The younger tried to say no but followed the plate toward the table.

“It smells so good.” Yoohyeon mumbled, the girl was clearly exhausted, but refused to give up studying. This would be her most important test.

“Just eat, you don't have to talk.” Siyeon sat with her anyway, mostly to make sure the girl did in fact eat her food. The silence hung between them for a little bit, Siyeon wasn't really the best at small talk.

“Is everyone doing okay?” Yoohyeon asked, stuffing another bite in her mouth. That wasn't the question she wanted to ask, but it was the one she could ask.

“Yeah, I mean it's a bit of a shock. I think getting back to real life will be the true test.”

“The real world.” Yoohyeon muttered. Siyeon looked at her questioningly. “Get back to the real world, we are in a virtual one right now. Kind of.”

“What?” Siyeon was very confused. “This isn't real?!”

“It is. But it isn't. Like this food is real, and real good. We are real. But the school is a fake. The world created around us is a fake. Think of it like a pocket. We are trapped in a dream world.” Yoohyeon tried to explain it the best she could.

“Holy fuck.” Siyeon muttered.

“Yeah. It's pretty fucked. Literally it's only us girls here. Well and Spinne.” Yoohyeon was starting to slur her words. She was so fucking tired.

“You know you should probably sleep” Siyeon said, noticing her drooping eyes.

“I only have three days.” Yoohyeon groaned.

“You can sacrifice an hour for sleep.” Siyeon said getting up from the table. “You need to rest your mind.”

“Yeah yeah, after this. I guess.” Yoohyeon did not sound convincing.

“She's doing okay too. I know you wanted to ask. Minji is strong. She can get thru this. Don't let her push you away.” Siyeon said.

“Minji doesn't need anyone, especially not me. She's made that very clear. But I'm glad she's okay.” Yoohyeon watched Siyeon leave the room, tears slid down her own face. Imagine a world where Minji needed someone, where Minji needed her. It hurt too much to think about. Yoohyeon finished off her food and got back to her computer yawning.

 

***

Siyeon marched straight to Minji's room and barged in.

“You really need to learn how to fucking knock.” She redhead muttered, it was clear she was agitated.

“And you really need to learn how to not treat people like shit.” Siyeon snapped back.

“Where is this coming from?” Minji was confused by the sudden onslaught.

“Do you know where your precious Yoohyeonie is?” Siyeon asked, throwing herself on Minji's bed.

“Probably reading notes on the computer. Like she said she would.” Minji said slowly.

“Good guess. Did you also know she hasn't slept since yesterday's meeting? That she has only had one full meal and a few snacks. And hasn't left her desk?” Siyeon stared daggers into Minji.

“N-no I haven't.” Minji couldn't look at Siyeon, she was fucking up again.

“Why haven't you gone to see her? She's part of your team isn't she?” Siyeon had a point.

Minji just shrugged.

“No I need an answer. Fucking spit it out.” Siyeon sat up. She was forcing this conversation.

“I thought she would want to focus.” Minji said. A totally logical answer.

“The truth Minji. Why have you been ignoring her? Why do you look like a kicked puppy every time she leaves the room?” Siyeon pressed.

“I can't get her off my damn mind!” Minji snapped. “She is all I think about. When she smiles my heart flutter. And her eyes sparkle. Like who's eyes sparkle. What the fuck kind fairytail is that?” Minji let out a sigh. “I just want her to care for me like she did after Dami. I want her to look at me like she does when she goofing off with the other girls. I want her to hold my hand again and tell me it's going to be okay. But I messed all that up!” Minji realized what all she just admitted and looked at Siyeon with wide eyes.

“You like her.” Siyeon had a wicked smile creep along her face. “So stop being an ass. And go fix things.”

“She doesn't want me to, she's been cold toward me since that day in the hall, when I saw her with Dami.” Minji pouted. The girl literally pouted, Siyeon had to laugh.

“You mean the day you kicked her ass because you thought she was fucking her roommate. Dude you're an idiot. You both are, but mostly you.”

“I-” Minji tried to come up with an excuse and failed.

“Mmhmm, I know I'm right. So go see her. Finish what you started on the couch the other day. And for Christ sake. Please make her take a nap, she looks terrible.” Siyeon said smacking Minji on the shoulder, perhaps a little too hard, and made her exit.

Minji flopped down on her bed and grabbed a plushie and hugged it close. With everything going on Yoohyeon should be the last thing on her mind. But why was it that Yoohyeon was all she could think about? Minji sighed, the least she could do was go check on the girl, as her leader. Minji tried to convince herself that was the only reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters have been really short lately. I'm sorry. These character have a mind of their own and they are not listening to me. This story has been a whirlwind. Thank you for sticking with me!!
> 
> Twitter: @serendipity1886  
> CC: @serendipity1886


	11. The Dust Settles

Yoohyeon sighed. She had been staring at numbers for so long her eyes were going cross. The food helped, but now she was just full and tired. Her eyes threatening to close, but she just rubbed at them harder, she went to take a sip of coffee and pout into her empty cup. She rested her head on the table, she just needed a few minutes to rest her eyes. 

A knock at the door woke Yoohyeon up 20 minutes later. There was a second knock on the door, Yoohyeon made a grunt to signal the visitor could come in. She looked up to see Minji standing at her door, hands behind her back awkwardly. 

“I’m still working,” Yoohyeon started, looking around confused. Did she fall asleep?

“I’m not here about work.” Minji said quietly. All Yoohyeon could do was stare. “I’m happy about your progress. You’ve worked hard.” Minji added. “Maybe too hard by the looks of it.”

“Oh god, that’s embarassing.” Yoohyeon muttered and rubbed at her tired face.”Can you come back when i look good?”

“No it’s kinda cute.” Minji admitted. Yoohyeon looked at her through her hands. 

“Did i say that outloud?” Yoohyeon asked, red creeping up to her cheeks. Minji laughed and walked toward the tired girl. 

“You did,” she said placing a hand on Yoohyeon’s head. Yoohyeon looked up at the girl, not sure if this were a dream or not. “You’re tired, you need to rest.” Yoohyeon just shook her head. Minji returned with a nod. “Yes you do.” She said with a small smile. “Come on, up up.” She assisted Yoohyeon to her feet and walked her to her bed. 

“I still have so much to look through. I’m so close.” Yoohyeon complained. 

“You will be just as close tomorrow. I hear the leader of this little gang may even be a little lenient on the time restrictions she gave you.” Minji pulled back the blanket and made the girl sit.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Yoohyeon asked, her sleep deprivation removing any filter she may have normally had in place. 

“I just want to make sure you're okay.” Minji admitted, biting her lip. 

“I'd be better if you didn't ignore me. Well maybe. Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe you being nice and hating me would suck too. I don't know.” the young girl rambled as she started to yawn. “You know rest is probably a good idea.” 

Minji stifled a giggle and tucked the girl into bed. 

“Goodnight Yoohyeonie. I'm sorry I haven't been nice to you. I'm gonna work harder at that.” She said softly. Yoohyeon nodded in acceptance and reached for Minji's hand. 

“Nice is nice Minji. Nice is just nice.”  She mumbled before falling asleep. 

Minji smiled, she got her to sleep, at least she could do one thing right. She said her hand out of Yoohyeon's and turned off the lights, smiling back at the sleeping girl once more before closing the door. 

 

***

The smell of fresh coffee woke up Yoohyeon. She rubbed at her tired face and sat up. Dami held out a mug for the tired girl. 

“How long was I out?” Yoohyeon yawned, reaching for the hot cup. 

“A few hours, we wanted to make sure you could actually recharge.” Dami went back to sit on her own bed. 

“Who put me to sleep? I was pretty out of it.” The coffee was warm and sweet just how she liked it.

“Minji. She was the only one you would listen to.” Dami smirked. 

“Oh god. I hope I didn’t say anything embarrassing.” Yoohyeon let her free hand cover her face. 

“You probably did. You always do when you’re tired.” Dami laughed. 

“You’re awful. Why are we friends?” Yoohyeon groaned. Dami just laughed harder.

“I’ll go tell her you’re awake. She’s been asking about you.” Dami just wiggled her eyebrows at the girl. 

“Oh god. I’m fucked. I shouldn’t have taken a nap. I have so much to do.” Yoohyeon groaned getting up, adjusting her bed head into a high ponytail. 

“Dude you worry too much. Chill. You’ve gotten a lot done.” Dami said as she opened the door out to the main room. “She’s awake!” the girl yelled out, running into the common room before Yoohyeon registered what she was doing.

Yoohyeon sighed and dragged herself back to the computer. She needed to remind herself to kick Dami’s ass later. 

 

***

Numbers and confusing theories were running through her mind. She had to constantly remind herself that she didn't need to understand the science, she just needed to operate the portal. Unfortunately there wasn't exactly a manual on that. Yoohyeon was just about to quit when she heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” She shouted toward the door, thankful for the interruption. 

The door opened quietly, Minji slipped in. 

“Hey you're awake.” The redhead said quietly. “Rest did you well.” She smiled. 

“I'm honestly afraid of what you saw.” Yoohyeon muttered. “But I've made progress. I understand what I need to do. I just need to figure out coordinates. And that is proving to be difficult.” The girl let a sigh out, stretching her thin arms above her head. 

“Do you think Spinne would keep a record of that?” Minji asked innocently enough.

“Minji! I could kiss you! That's it! You're a genius!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, a rush of energy and hope flooded through the girl. 

“I- um sure.” Minji stuttered. Yoohyeon looked up in to the others eyes. Minji was shy. She had never seen minji shy before. The two were frozen.

“Uh, what did I do?” Minji asked

“Spinne's database. I can hack into it! He's got to have stuff that could help me. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier!” Yoohyeon went back to her computer, typing away furiously. 

Minji admired her while she worked. The cute way her was would light up when something worked the way she wanted it to, the way she would stick her tongue out when she was frustrated. There was nothing Yoohyeon couldn't do, and nothing she did was anything except cute. Minji smiled to herself, she should leave, but she didn't want to miss this moment. 

A few quiet minutes passed. “Got it!” Yoohyeon squealed. 

“You did?!” Minji exclaimed coming around to see what Yoohyeon had on her screen. 

“Yup,” the girl’s happiness radiated off of her. “look here” she pointed to the screen showing Minji what she did. “These are all coordinates of where we have been. I just have to type them into the main computer in there. Press the sequence of coordinates and hold it for you guys. Once you cross through I can run in after you, we should be able to make it and then here is a list of people we can contact on the other side. They will probably bring us to Euna, but that might be a good thing.” 

Minji hesitantly put her hands on Yoohyeon's shoulders. “You worked hard Yoohyeonie. This is great!” Her smile lit the room, and Yoohyeon looked up. 

“You called me Yoohyeonie.” She said softly.

Minji met her gaze. “I did. I'm sorry, if you don't like it i-” minji started to ramble, lifting her hands off the girls shoulders. Yoohyeon reached up and grabbed on before she ran away. 

“No I like it.” Yoohyeon said confidently, smiling brightly at the older girl. The two blushed. 

“Hey listen.” Minji started, “about training a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh yeah,” Yoohyeon remembered it all too well. She withdrew her hand from Minji's.

“I'm really sorry.” Minji reached for Yoohyeon's hand once more, kneeling beside her to look up into her face. She could tell the girl was hurt, and it destroyed her. “It was a misunderstanding. And I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that at all.” 

“I don't even know what I did.” The girl murmured. 

Minji sighed, “I know. I'm so sorry. It was me. I overreacted. I was jealous.” 

“Jealous? I thought it was because I ran into in the hall?!” Yoohyeon was thoroughly confused. 

“I mean that didn't help” Minji teased, “I thought you were flirting with Dami. And after the night before and the moment. I just I got too in my head.” She was rambling. She was nervous. Yoohyeon had never seen her nervous before. It was cute. 

“Dami. Oh she's gonna have a laugh about that.” Yoohyeon laughed. 

“Oh god please don't tell her. It's so embarrassing. It's even worse that Bora and Siyeon know. They won't let it go.” Minji rolled her eyes, siting back on her legs so she was more comfortable. 

“Those two are” Yoohyeon paused, how should she word this, “a thing, yes?” 

“Yeah that was a weird one. Just be glad you don't share that wall.”  minji said with a laugh. Yoohyeon smiled at her. “Was that too much info?” She asked suddenly aware of Yoohyeon's smile. 

“No no. I just, ” Now it was Yoohyeon's turn to be shy. “It's nice to see you smile again.” 

“You too.” Minji replied, she reached up and held Yoohyeon's other hand as well, their smiles shy. “You know we never did finish what we were trying to start that night.” Minji eyes were bright with the coy statement. 

“You know,” Yoohyeon tilted her head, “you're right.” The girl leaned forward slightly, her heart was pounding. The blood was rushing through her veins at the speed of light, the room was silent, all she could hear was Minji’s breath catch. 

The door opened. Dami walked in. “Did you want,” she started, quickly surveying the scene. “Oh god. Sorry!” She left as quickly as her feet would take her. “Dinner is ready.” she shouted over her shoulder before closing the door. 

Yoohyeon let out an audible sigh and sunk in her chair. The moment was lost. Minji laughed and squeezed her hand. “Come on, you need to eat.” She said pulling the girl out of the chair. She was pushing her toward the door before Yoohyeon could protest any further. Outside all of the girls were gathered for dinner at the table. Siyeon raised an eyebrow at Minji, who just blushed in return. 

 

*** 

The next day the girls met at training to go over the escape plan. 

Minji stood at the front of the room, her usual spot, and looked over the girls gathered. If they were lucky they would be out in the real world tomorrow. 

“The plan is set for tomorrow. You will all leave two by two. Yoohyeon will follow out behind. Bring one backpack of necessary items. We do not speak of this outside this room. Is that understood?” She looked at each girl for confirmation. Each nodded in acknowledgement. “Yoohyeon is going to go over some things with you all.” She motioned Yoohyeon to the front of the room. 

 

Yoohyeon went over a basic rundown of everything she learned. About the portal, the coordinates, the pocket they were living in, and most importantly, the contacts. 

“Should anything happen, should we get separated I want you all to have these contacts.” Yoohyeon handed out a piece of paper with the contacts Yeri had given her. 

All the girls nodded. There was a heavy silence in the room. They were nervous, but they knew it was what they needed to do. 

“So tomorrow. 4pm.” Yoohyeon reiterated. 

“Dismissed.” Minji said allowing the girls to leave. Yoohyeon stayed behind packing up some of her things. Minji sat back down, head in her hands, and sighed. 

“You okay?” Yoohyeon asked, aware of Minji's distress. 

“It's just,” the redhead began, “it's just really happening and it's starting to hit. We are really leaving this place.” 

Yoohyeon put down her things and grabbed a seat next to Minji, wanting to reach out and grab her hand, hut she resisted. 

“I thought that was a good thing,” Yoohyeon said slowly, trying to gauge where Minji was at, emotionally. 

“No, it is. And you're doing a great job.” Minji said quickly, reaching for Yoohyeon's hand. A reassuring touch. “It's just, I've been here since I was 8. Spinne had been like a father to me. Going against him is going against everything my whole life was built around.” The girl paused and took a deep breath, her voice was starting to tremble. “What if I can't do it? What if my actual family doesn't remember me? This academy has been my entire life. It's all I know.” The girl started to crumble. Yoohyeon held on to her hand tight. 

“Minji, you can't think like that. It's not healthy.” Yoohyeon started, “I know it's hard, especially for you, but if anyone can handle this it's you. You are the strongest of all of us.”

“What about my family? What if we hate each other?!” Minji tried to keep her voice level but couldn't. It cracked, but no tears fell.  

“That won't happen minji. How could someone hate you?” Yoohyeon asked, brushing the red hair out of Minji's face. Minji just gave her a pointed look. “Minji, if they hate you, first, I'll kick their ass. And second, it won't matter because you have us girls. We are family. We are in this together. All of us.” Yoohyeon wanted nothing more that to hold the sad girl, comfort her in her time of need, but she was scared. She had no idea what was going through Minji's head. 

“Just no matter what happens Yoohyeon, don't leave me.” Minji whispered. Yoohyeon just squeezed the girls hand tight.

They walked back to the dorm, hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys your new chapter is actually here!! I'm going to be working hard to try and update twice a week. Let's see if I can stick to it :)  
> Thank you for reading. I love you guys. If you have any questions or just want to scream at me or whatever feel free to leave a comment or follow me on twitter or send me notes on curious cat. I love hearing from you all!! 
> 
> Twitter and CC: @serendipity1886


	12. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they finally can escape arrives, but are they ready?

The day had finally arrived. Yoohyeon and Minji spent the entire day reviewing her research. The girls arrived in the control room one at a time, the older girls more nervous than not. Yoohyeon set up shop behind the controls, going over her notes one last time. Minji nodded confidently over at the girl and started the code needed to get then back to the real world. After a long ten minutes, the portal opened with a pop.

  
“Dami, you and I will go first. Followed by Gahyeon and Handong. Bora, you and Siyeon will be here last just in case you are needed. Yoohyeon you get out of here as quickly as you can.” Minji commanded her team. The other side would be different, she wouldn't be in control anymore. Everything would change.

  
Minji walked over to Yoohyeon while the other girls were chatting in the other room. She placed her hands on the girls shoulders while she worked.

  
“Are you sure this will work?” Minji asked for the 17th time that day.

  
“Minji yes. It will be fine.” The girl looked up from her monitor to focus on the redhead. “You can do this. I promise.” Yoohyeon squeezed Minji's hand, offering her a small smile. Minji returned the smile. “It’s ready to go when you are.”

  
“Okay,” Minji started, “I'll see you on the other side.”

  
“On the other side.” Yoohyeon repeated, wanting nothing more than to pull the girl into a kiss right there, but settled for a warm smile.

  
Minji hesitated, “be careful, yes?”

  
“Of course I will. You too. I'll see you soon, I promise,” Yoohyeon squeezed Minji's hand one last time. Minji leaned down and kissed Yoohyeon's head before turning to leave. Yoohyeon’s stomach flipped at the contact, a blush rose to her cheeks.

  
Minji grabbed Dami and the two stepped through the portal. Handong and Gahyeon waved at Yoohyeon, stepping thru next.

  
Bora and Siyeon stood hand in hand at the portal. They looked back at Yoohyeon one last time. The girl nodded confidently.

  
“Hurry back to her,” Bora said softly. They took a step into the portal, hearing the door click open just a second too late.

  
Spinne. The door flew open, confusion and anger flooded his face. Yoohyeon stood behind the controls paralyzed in fear. He stood between her and the portal.

  
“What are you doing in here?!” He yelled.

  
“I, uh.” Yoohyeon stuttered out while the panic set in. She backed away from the controls as Spinne stepped further into the room.

  
“After all I've done for you!” He yelled directing all of his anger at Yoohyeon. “I've fed you, provided for you. Taught you everything you know!”

  
Yoohyeon just had to make it to the portal. That's all she had to do. She looked for a path and took off running. Spinne took an alternate path, straight to the controls.

  
“You betrayed me like this! You're no better than Euna!” He screamed slamming buttons in fury.

  
Yoohyeon ran toward the portal, hand outreached. And with pop it closed. She didn't make it. She fell to her knees, her hand still reaching where the portal had once been located.  
“You won't leave here,” Spinne sneered. “You won't leave me like that bitch Euna did.”

  
Yoohyeon's eyes filled with tears. All she hoped was that the other girls made it safe.

  
Spinne marched down to wear Yoohyeon knelt, grabbed her ponytail and pulled it back so she looked at his face. She yelped in pain. Her eyes grew wise in fear.  
“You were supposed to love me. You were supposed to work for me! You were MY TEAM!” He yelled, Yoohyeon's tears continued to flow. Her cries we're now audible. “No one here will wipe your tears. No one here will hear you scream. No one here will love you again.”

  
He let go of her hair and pushed her toward the floor. She caught herself with her hands, just before her face hit the hard, unforgiving floor. She wiped her tears off her face.

  
_No more crying._

  
She wasn’t going to let him win.

  
Yoohyeon gathered her breath and swung her leg out, a move Minji used on her just a few weeks ago. She made contact with Spinne's legs, knocking him to the floor in surprise. She used this surprise to her advantage and took the chance to run. She clambered up to her feet, making it out of the room. She slammed the door behind her it echoed through the empty hall. Yoohyeon ran, her heart was pounding, but she didn't look back. Her first though was to head to her dorm, but that would be the first place Spinne would look. She opted for the training room, she sprinted down the halls and didn't let up until she was behind the locked doors of the training room. She spotted the rope they used to practice climbing. she had always hated  that fucking drill. Minji always reminded the girls that it could save their life one day. Yoohyeon hope today was that day. She climbed up the rope hanging in the corner and hid in the rafters. It may not be the best spot, but, at least for now, it was safe. She sighed into her backpack, tears clouding her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. The other girls made it out. It was a risk she knew she would have to take to keep them safe.  
  
***  
Bora and Siyeon came through the portal, panic on their faces. Minji noticed right away.

  
“What happened?” She demanded, pushing the other girls to the side to rush to the two who just arrived.

  
“We heard a click right when we walked into the portal, we weren't able to go back.” Bora started, trying to stay calm for Minji's sake.

  
“I'm sure it's fine,” Siyeon added, but before the words fully left her mouth the portal behind them closed with a pop.

Yoohyeon never arrived. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Minji.

  
“Get it back!” Minji yelled, running where the portal once stood. “You have to open it back up!” she looked at everyone around her. All of their faces were a mixture of the same emotions: confusion and helplessness.

  
Bora was the first to make a move, placing a gentle hand on Minji's shoulder. The girl shrugged it off, pounding at the concrete wall where the portal was just a minute before, tears started filling her eyes.

  
“Get it back!” Minji repeated, her voice cracking with each repetition.

  
Bora tried again to calm the girl, Minji just banged harder, not caring about the blood on her hands. Her screams filled the room, the younger girls gathered together and stepped back.

  
“Minji, you're going to hurt yourself!” Siyeon yelled, grabbing the girls wrist and pulling her back from the wall. The two struggled a few moments, Minji fighting to get back to the wall, but Siyeon stood firm. Minji's strength left, her body falling like a heavy weight in Siyeon's arms. The two girls lowered to the floor, Bora looked at the two girls, her heart was breaking. None of them had ever seen Minji cry until this moment. Minji screamed into the floor, tears flowing down her face, her body shaking in sobs. Her heart was shattered into tiny fragments, everything she hoped for on this end of the portal was stuck on the other side.

  
“We have to get her back,” she sobbed, “we have to get her back. I have to tell her.” Minji's words came out broken in between her sobs. She was broken, right there, in front of everyone. Siyeon rubbed the crying girls head, looking up at Bora and nodding toward the younger girls gathered in the back of the room.  

  
“We will Minji, we will get her back.” Siyeon said softly.

  
“Girls, go make contact with Euna's team. We have this.” Bora instructed the others. Dami nodded and pulled the other girls out of the room.

  
“I have to tell her. She doesn't know. I have to tell her,” the redhead continued to yell through her cries.

  
“You can tell her. We will get her back.” Bora squatted next to the two girls, her eyes filling with tears over her best friends pain.

  
“I love her.” Minji cried, Siyeon held the girl closer. “I love her.”

  
“I know honey, I know.” Bora stroked her hair.  “Come on now, let's get somewhere safe.” Bora said softly.

  
“No, I can't do this without her. I need her.” Minji cried, her entire world had crumbled, she had never felt pain like this before.

  
“We will get her back, but we need to go.” Siyeon said firmly. “When we are safe we will work with Euna to get her back. Minji she needs you right now. You have to do this for her.” Minji knew Siyeon was right, but it didn't stop the hurt in her heart.

  
“Come on Minji, let's get you up.” Bora said, her and Siyeon lifted the redhead to her feet.

  
Dami returned with a bottle of water. “We will meet Yeri's partner, Irene, up front in about 15 minutes. She is going to take us to Euna and get us a place to stay while we sort things out.” Dami said to Siyeon, handing the water to Bora. Bora offered it to Minji who took small sips, trying to stop the tears.  
  
***

  
Irene had a gentleness about her, a maternal side that put the girls at ease. Her smile was warm and kind, and her voice soothing.

  
“I'm going to bring you to a safe house first girls. You probably have a lot of questions. And I promise we will answer them the best we can, but you need to rest first. Tomorrow morning I will bring you to headquarters first thing.” Irene said once in the van. The girls nodded, it was late and they were exhausted, especially Minji.

  
The ride wasn't long, they pulled into an ordinary driveway, in an ordinary neighborhood, to what looked like an ordinary house. But this house was anything but ordinary. Once inside the girls went through a few security screens, Bora and Siyeon had to give up their weapons. The living room was quaint, a few warn in couches and an coffee table pulled the room together in front of a large screen TV. There were a couple of bedrooms off the main room, each having two twin beds, and another few rooms upstairs with the same accommodations. The kitchen was large and open, everything was warm and welcoming. It looked like a normal home, but was packed with enough supplies to feed an army. Irene dropped her keys on the counter.

  
“You girls make yourselves comfortable. You can pick any bedroom you like, they are all the same, the beds are alright, some of you will have to share a room. I'll get started on dinner. You guys just try to relax okay?” She said. The girls just nodded in response.

  
Bora and Siyeon exchanged a look and both looked over at Minji. The girl was a shell of herself, completely silent and void of emotion. Siyeon nodded in unspoken understanding and Bora got up to gather Minji.

  
“Hey let's go put your bag down, we can bunk together.” Bora said gently. The other girls had never seen this side of Bora. They usually know her for her loud, unafraid personality. But Bora and Minji were close, they had been together since Minji was 12. They were best friends, Bora would like to believe even outside this hell they would be close.

  
Minji nodded and allowed Bora to help her up and lead her to one of the rooms. Bora took their backpacks and arranged them on the side of the room while Minji curled up on the bed. Bora frowned, it was hard seeing her friend like this. She sat down on the edge of the bed to comfort the girl, rubbing her back. There was a small sigh, Bora looked down, the tears had started again.

  
“Minji, we are gonna find her, I promise.” Bora said.

  
“I should have waited. I should've gone through with her. I left her.” Minji broke down.

  
“Minji you didn't know. Come on, we have Euna's whole team, and you have us. Spinne won't stand a chance.” Bora pulled the crying girl over into her arms. The roles were usually reversed in situations like this. Minji had always been there for her ever since she started at the academy. The long days, and harsh training, the crying for reasons she didn't know until now. Minji had always been there for her.

  
“Spinne. He's going to hurt her.” Minji spit out between sobs.

  
“Minji you can't think like that.”

  
“It's true. Hes gotten soft over time. But remember when we were young? Remember how mad he would get? He was so mean.” Minji started to shake. “I left her with a monster.”

  
“Minji stop. Yoohyeon is strong. She can do this. She hacked the system once. She can do it again. We are going to get her out.” Bora hushed the crying girl and patted her back while she cried it out. Minji was gasping for air for a few more minutes. She hoped Euna's team was prepared for this attack. It wasn't going to be easy. She hoped Minji would be able to spring back and help, because Yoohyeon needed her. They all needed her.

  
Irene called the girls for dinner a few minutes later.

  
“Come on, let's get you some food.” Bora said tapping Minji's shoulder.

  
“I'm not hungry,” Minji mumbled back with a sniffle.

  
“Yeah, I didn't ask that. So let's go.” Bora said pushing the girl to a sitting position. Minji groaned, wiping the tears from her face. “That's the spirit,” Bora said pulling Minji to stand. “We have to be polite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update more, but I was at a concert this week and had very little writing time. 
> 
> Also, PIRI came out!! and I'm totally OBSESSED with it!! 
> 
> Hoe you guys enjoy, I'm sorry for this chapter, I know its intense. I would like to say it gets better, but spoilers. 
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter or CC, @serendipity1886. 
> 
> Love You!


	13. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is stuck on the other side of the portal. The other girls find out more about Spinne and their past.

Dinner was rather quiet. Irene made sure each girl was fed and comfortable, offering them tea after dinner to relax.

“I know this is hard girls, but I promise you Spinne won't get away with this again.” Irene said softly. “We meet with Euna tomorrow at 9, so please try to get some sleep.”

Most of the girls offered their thanks and went to bed. Minji stayed in her spot in the couch, curling around her still full mug. She had spent most of the evening zoned out. 

Bora reached a soft hand to Minji, “I'm going to say goodnight to Siyeon, I'll be back okay?” Minji looked down at Bora's hand and then back at the wall. Bora took that as a yes, frowning slightly and walking to the other room with Siyeon. Irene noticed the exchange and sat down with Minji. 

“Minji right? You probably don't remember me.” Irene said hesitantly. “You were pretty young when you came to the academy. And pretty young when I left.” 

That got Minji's attention, the girl turned to face Irene. 

“You were at the academy?” Minji asked, her face twisted in confusion. 

“I was, I was the first girl there actually. I was the first one he sent thru the portal,” Irene explained, a shudder running through her body at the memory. “I used to brush your hair when you first got there. It was the only thing that would get you to calm down at first.” 

Minji looked at the woman, she was telling the truth but Minji couldn't remember this at all.

“It's okay that you don't remember. We were only together for about a year before I was offered refuge with Euna's team,” Irene started, “after that Spinne started working in memory manipulation and other techniques to make you forget your past. Think of them like mental blockers.” 

Minji's mouth fell open. Almost a year? But she had no recollection of this woman in front of her.

“He started on me, but Euna intervened soon after,” she started. “I tried to get back to you. I did Minji. You were the closest thing I had to a sister. But he changed everything. He went into hiding and it wasn't until the last year or so that we were able to make any break thru with the case.” Irene's eyes and filled with tears. She wiped them up quickly and offered a smile to Minji. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this at once. I just,” she laid a hand on Minji's arm, “i want you to know you're not alone in this.” 

“I remember Spinne getting really angry. When I was really young. He was a monster.” Minji just looked at Irene's hand. 

“That was probably my fault. He did not take my leaving easily. And I'm so sorry.” Irene's eye were sincere. 

“He still has Yoohyeon.” Minji's voice was void of emotion. “He lost 6 girls. And he still has her. I left her to a monster.” her eyes began to glisten, but she wouldn't let them fall. 

“We will get her. Even if I have to face him myself, Minji, I swear to you, we will save her.” Irene meant it. She had been fighting her entire life to save Minji and the other girls. She wouldn't stop fighting until it was over. “Go get some rest, you will want to have a clear mind tomorrow. It's gonna get tough, but I promise it gets better.” Irene squeezed Minji's arm before getting off the couch and heading to her own room. Bora walked in a moment later and helped Minji off the couch and tucked into bed. The redhead curled up and faced the wall, keeping quiet. Bora was  just about to fall asleep when she heard Minji crying again. It tore at her heart. Minji was always the strong girl, it broke her to see her so upset. Bora got up and quietly crawled into bed with Minji, tucking her arm around the crying girl. Minji sighed into Bora's arm, holding it close. The two cuddled in an understanding of silence until they fell asleep.

 

***

Spinne burst through the doors of the training room, Yoohyeon quieted her breathing. It had taken him a few hours to track her down.

“You can't hide forever Yoohyeon!” he yelled into the quiet room. He ran through throwing chairs and tipping tables, destroying the room with his temper looking for the girl. 

Yoohyeon was shaking, the hair on the back of her neck was standing up, beads of sweat we're collecting in her brow. She had never seen Spinne this angry, and she did not want to find out how dangerous he really was. A silent tear dripped down her face, her heart was pounding as she silently pleaded with the universe to save her. 

 

_ Someone please.  _

_ Anybody.  _

_ Anything.  _

_ Please help.  _

_ Please save me.  _

 

“Yoohyeon don't make this harder than it needs to be,” he growled. “Show yourself or I'll start going after your little friends.” Spinne looked at the ropes and an evil grin spread across his face. “I know you're up there Yoohyeon. Come on down and I won't hurt them. I'll let them come back. No harm.” He made his way to the ropes and stared up at Yoohyeon's hiding spot, she froze in fear. 

“Who is it Yoohyeon? Who would make you crack? Is it Dami? Should I kill her first?” Spinne had cracked, he started violently shaking the rope, hitting the rafters with a loud clang  Yoohyeon hiccupped at the loud noise. 

“So maybe baby Gahyeon? She is still so young and innocent. Shall I kill her first?” Spinne spat at her. Yoohyeon's tears spilling from her fear stricken body. 

“No? Gahyeon is fine. Is it Bora? Do you have a soft spot for our little firecracker?” He continued to push her to her breaking point. 

“Hmm. Maybe I should start with your little leader? Should I start with Minji? Kill her right in front if you?” Spinne struck a chord. Yoohyeon let out a sob, she was broken. Spinne let out a cackle. 

“I knew it was one of them. Minji huh? Her red hair get you? You like a nice strong woman like her?” Spinne's face twisted in fury. “I made her Yoohyeon. And you took her away from me!” The yelling was loud, Yoohyeon's cries couldn't drown him out. 

 

_ Please.  _

_ Somebody. _

 

“Come on down Yoohyeon and we will work this out.” Spinne tried coaxing her down. He waited a few moments. “No? Okay, maybe this will work.” he reached for a gun he had tucked in his waistband. Yoohyeon screamed and covered her head as she pulled the trigger. The bullet missing her and hitting the rafter behind her. The entire room reverberated with the sound of the shot, she couldn't hear her own screaming. The vibration of the shot shook the beam she was hiding on, she lost her balance. 

The last second she grabbed the beam and clung for dear life. Spinne cackled. 

“There you are darling,” he sneered. “Come on down now.” The gun was still pointed at the dangling girl. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Yoohyeon tried to regrip the beam but she was starting to slip. 

“Take the rope girl.” Spinne demanded. 

“Put d-down the g-gun,” the crying girl stuttered. 

“Take the rope and I will.” He started to slowly place the gun on the floor. Yoohyeon grabbed the rope and started to climb down slowly. Spinne stood up straight as she reached the floor. He grabbed her by her hair, bending the grab the gun again, and dragging Yoohyeon out of the training room. 

“You will learn to listen to me.” He snarled, bringing her toward the control room. She panicked.

 

_ Please, not Minji.  _

_ Not Minji.  _

_ Please.  _

_ Keep her safe. _

 

They turned to a small room just down the hall from the control room. The walls were blank and there was a small chair in the center of the room. Spinne threw the girl into the center of the room. 

“I will deal with you later,” he growled, and he slammed the door, clicking it locked behind him. Yoohyeon backed into the corner of the room, pulling her knees to her chest as she sobbed. 

 

_ Please.  _

_ Someone.  _

_ Anyone.  _

_ Help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy President's day!   
> I wanted to do a Valentine's special for you guys but it didn't really fit with the story at all. Especially not where we are right now.   
> So instead I offer you a chapter early. What? I'm updating so soon? I know it is shocking to me too. I'm trying to get back to a regular writing schedule. 
> 
> Love you guys. Come scream at me on Twitter and CC! @serendipity1886


	14. Trapped in the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon must find a way out. Minji tries to find her way back to the girl she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick trigger warning here:
> 
> There is some violence here. It isn't overly descriptive. And there is the usual language.

    The safe house was filled with the smell of fresh coffee as the girls began to get up. Minji stretched out, stopping when she felt an arm around her. She turned her head to see Bora who just started to stir.

 

    “Hey,” Minji said as Bora opened her eyes.

 

    Bora blinked the sleep away and looked at Minji slightly confused. “Hello,” she grumbled, stretching out her arms.

 

“Thank you,” Minji started, “for staying with me. I know you would have preferred Siyeon. But thank you.”

 

“Minji it's too early for feelings. I do care about you. But I'll be nicer about it after coffee.” The girl stretched out her tight muscles and rolled out of bed. Minji offered a small smile and nodded in agreement. Coffee seemed like a good plan.

 

“Good morning girls, coffee?” Irene offered as the two girls made their way toward the enticing smell both nodded. Irene poured two mugs and handed them to the girls. “I have some sweet cream in the fridge and sugar in the cabinets, please help yourself. The rest of us are in the dining room eating breakfast. Siyeon is still asleep.” Irene informed them before joining the other girls.

 

“Yeah that sounds about right for Siyeonie,” Bora smiled into her coffee. “I better go wake her up. You gonna be okay?” There was hesitation in her voice.

 

Minji nodded, “today we figure out how to get her back.”

 

Bora smiled, that was the Minji she knew. The fearless, strong fighter, who never took no as an answer.

 

***

 

Yoohyeon was left alone is the cold, small room. There was what looked like a dental chair in the middle of the room, but with straps. What was this place? She wiped her tears and searched the room for anything that would help her.

 

_Just give me something._

_Anything._

 

She started shuffling the drawers, finding surgical tools. What the hell kind of room was this?

She armed herself with a few sharp objects and listened out for any strange sounds. Her fear fueled her.

 

Spinne made his way back to the room slamming the door open with a loud bang.

 

“You fucked up Yoohyeon.” He came at her, she just backed away. “But I can fix your mistake, I can make you forget it all,” he sneered. He reached out to grab Yoohyeon but she just ducked around him, heading for the open door. Her heart was pounding, if she could just get out of the room she could get to the portal. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. She ran. She ran with every ounce of strength she could, pushing past Spinne and out the door. She slid out into the hallway, straight into the wall, her adrenaline coursing through her veins she didn't feel a thing. Yoohyeon kept pushing forward reaching for the control room door.

 

She heard Spinne behind her screaming incoherently, rummaging around in the drawers a few rooms over.

 

Yoohyeon ran to the controls and started dialing coordinates for the portal. She tried a few sequences only to hear the ding of the error message. She let out a groan.

 

Spinne broke through the door, laughing. He had a small device in his hand. Yoohyeon tried to figure it out.

 

“Oh did I stump you so quickly?” He asked as she continued pouring in coordinates. “You can stop trying, you won't remember after this,” he started dialing things on his device. “You see all I need to do is type in some numbers and send the frequency to the chip in your head. You will forget it all. Forget the portal, forget the girls, forget your precious Minji.” Yoohyeon looked up and saw the man focusing on his device, she needed to work fast.

 

She felt her pocket for one of the surgical tools. She took it in her hand and took a deep breath. She took aim. Yoohyeon flung the instrument across the room. The tool struck Spinne, sticking out of his eye. The man screamed out in pain, Yoohyeon didn't hesitate and threw another tool. It hit her intended target, his abdomen. He doubled  over in pain,zero dropping his device. A loud squeal echoed through her ears causing her to covering her head. The noise felt like it was inside her head, tears started forming in her eyes. She needed to get out. She forced her hands down to the keyboard trying to get the portal open. The room was starting to spin, her vision was clouding when the pop of the portal opening sounded. The girl ran, Spinne reached out for her but the object in his stomach dug deeper. Yoohyeon dodged him and ran toward the portal. She had set it for such a short window she didn't know if she would make it.  Yoohyeon spotted the device on the floor and kicked it out of the portal with her. She still was unsure what it exactly did, but she knew it was safer with her than with him. She kept running, making it through the portal just before it closed with a pop.

Yoohyeon's head was spinning, the noise was loud and overwhelming. The girl ran toward the wall to keep her balance, screaming out in pain. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea what was happening, all she knew was the sound in her head.

 

As suddenly as it started, the noise went silent. Yoohyeon's world went black.

 

The girl crumpled to the ground.

 

Alone.

 

***

 

The girls walked into a cold, white conference room. Irene offered them all refreshments, but the girls were too nervous to accept. Minji sat at the head of the table, her exterior remained professional. Today she would meet with the woman she fought against all these years. Today she would ask her for help. The whole situation was jarring to her.

 

The girls didn't wait long before a woman entered the room. The woman was probably old enough to be their mother, but looked young for her age. Her black hair was pulled back into a sleek bun, her blazer sharp, but feminine. The woman held herself with poise.

 

“Ladies, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting,” she started, “while I'm sure you are aware, my name is Euna. I'm sure you have many questions, so let me start.” The woman held a professional tone, but was by no sense cold. She looked up at the girls and offered a warm smile. Euna was very beautiful, even with age leaving it's mark ever so delicately on her pale skin, but her beauty was not what stood out to the girls. It was her kind eyes, the warmth in her tone, the comfort they immediately felt when she entered the room.

 

“Yes, I know all about the portal, it was part of Spinne and my research. We worked together. We split after some disagreements on how the portals should be used. He took all of the research and wiped my memory of the final formulas. After that he kidnapped the first girl. I believe you have all met Irene.” Euna had made eye contact with Minji at the last sentence, she merely nodded while the other girls gasped.

 

“Now we were able to trace him down and get Irene back, she ended up joining forces with us to save Minji and stop from Spinne from doing this again.” She took a deep breath. “Unfortunately he scrambled his coordinates each leap to this dimension, we weren't able to reach you until now.”

 

The girls looked around in confusion but Minji stared back at Euna pushing her to continue.

 

“We have the ability to tell when a portal opens in this dimension, so if Spinne or your friend enter we can find where.”

As if on cue the door opened and an apologetic girl interrupted the meeting, “Euna, I'm sorry, the portal opened. I've sent you the coordinates.” the girl bowed and left the room.

 

“Is it Yoohyeon?” Dami blurted out, the other girls looked at Euna with hopeful eyes.

“Girls, I don’t want you to be disappointed, we have no way of knowing.” Euna started, “I’m going to send a team out to check it out.”

 

“Can I go?” Minji asked, her voice low, but assertive. Siyeon glared at the other girls as she saw them start to perk up.

 

Euna hesitated, she looked at the other girls who were now busy looking at their laps, thanks to Siyeon.

 

“Well, I don’t know what we will find,” Euna started, she saw the determination in Minji’s eyes, she knew Minji wouldn’t take no for an answer. Euna sighed. “You can ride along with me, we will follow a task force team there. If we do indeed find Yoohyeon, she will want a friendly face around.” Euna looked around at the other girls. “Ladies, I’ll have Irene bring you back to the safe house, she will go over everything with you. I know this is tough for you but i think she is your best resource right now.”

 

***

 

The ride back to the safe house was long and quiet. Irene let the girls into the living room.

 

“I know you guys have a lot of questions,” Irene started. Siyeon snorted, “i promise I will tell you everything I know.”

 

“You were one of Spinne's girls?” Gahyeon sat up, her cheeks blushing a bit with her quiet voice.

“I was,” Irene nodded, “I was the first actually. I'm only a few years older than Minji, she was the second girl brought in.”

 

“How come we've never heard of you?” Handong spoke up this time, leaning forward from her spot on the couch.

 

Irene swallowed, “well, alright, we will just jump into it I guess.” She took a chair from the side of the room and took a seat at the front of the room. She took a moment to look at each of the girls before starting. “So your memories,” Irene sighed. “Actually let me start like this.” Irene pushed her hair up on the left side of her head. “You see this scar I have here? Behind my ear?”

 

The younger girls leaned forward to get a closer look, Bora and Siyeon both reached up to their own left ear. Irene noticed the two older girls and nodded.

“You all have them, it where your chip is, Irene started. “Before you ask me questions, I can't explain all of the science of it. If you are interested I can get you copies of all of Euna's research on them. But anyway, this chip is able to read frequencies from a machines and it forces your mind to put up barriers. Think of them as specific mental blocks. So if you don't remember me, that would be why. Same reason why you don't have specific memories of your parents. It's how he's kept you under his control for so long.”

 

A few of the girls gasped, others stared at Irene fumbling blindly to feel for their own scars. Gahyeon burst into tears.

 

Irene got up from her chair and crossed over to the crying girl before anyone else had a chance to register Gahyeon's tears. She knelt in front of the girl and held her hands in her lap.

 

“Gahyeon right?” Irene asked,her voice gentle and soothing. Gahyeon nodded. “Sweet girl, it's okay. I know it's hard. You have been through so much.” She turned her head to the other girls.

“You all have. And I'm so proud of all of you. The good news, we can get your memories back.”

 

Gahyeon looked up, her eyes red with tears, “you can?”

 

“We can, but we have to do it carefully, there are a lot of boundaries put up and the human brain is fragile. We have to take it slow, too much too quickly might put you into shock.” Irene explained it as gentle as she could. “I'm going to be honest with you, it's going to be hard,” she glanced and the other girls around the room, more eyes shined with tears, her own began to water. “but it gets easier. You have each other. The bonds you shared in that academy are the most important thing you have right now. Never forget that. Spinne is an awful man.” A tear started to slip from her eye. “But he brought you girls together. And he will never be able to take that away.”

The other girls nodded. Siyeon took Bora into her arms, the two no longer afraid to hide their affection to one another.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back on my normal Friday/Saturday updates! This just seems to be the best for me, so I'm sorry I have to keep you waiting. But thank you so much for continuing to read. I love your comments they warm my heart so much! Don't be afraid to scream at me :) I promise I'm nice. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter or CC: @serendipity1886
> 
> Also, I am working on a BTS one shot that will be posted once it is done. So stay tuned!


	15. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is back in the real world. But is it enough?

The car ride to the location was quiet and tense. Minji was nervous. She had gone on countless missions, missions where she risked her life. But the idea of seeing Yoohyeon for the first time since they escaped, had her stomach in knots. 

 

Was she going to be okay? Was she hurt? Minji was trying to shake her thoughts of fear out of her mind, but all her thoughts came back to Yoohyeon. The way she stuck her tongue out when she was really concentrating, the way she smiled so big it went all the way to her eyes, the way she could light up a room just by walking in. Minji had it bad. Yoohyeon had somehow become her entire world, and this was the longest they had been separated since Yoohyeon joined the academy. Even though it was a short in theory, it was much longer than it needed. She was trapped with a monster. Who knows what happened to her? And just like that the negative thoughts came rushing back. 

 

The car slowed to a stop. A team had already cleared the area, giving Euna a signal that they were free to canvas the area. 

 

“Minji, I know you want to see her, but I don't know what state she will be in, so please be gentle.” 

 

Euna looked straight at Minji, but Minji's mind was one the gray haired girl that she would be reunited with shortly. A confession already on the tip of her tongue, a confession that should have been said a while ago. 

 

Minji got out of the car, running behind the building, searching for the girl. Except for a handful of agents looking at a strange device, the alley was empty. 

 

“Where is she?” Minji didn't even recognize her own voice. A few agents looked around, unsure how to answer. Euna placed a firm hand on Minji's shoulder. “Where is she Euna?” 

 

“Minji, we will find her,” Euna had confidence in her answer, but Minji wasn’t so sure.

“Euna, I think you should come look at this,” one of the agents on the scene called across, Minji followed closely behind. The agent handed Euna the device that was found.

 

“What is this?” she asked, turning over the device in her hand. “Do you recognize this Minji?” 

Minji held it in her hands, careful not to touch any buttons.

 

“It seems familiar,” she started, her brain working on overdrive, “but I can’t place it.” 

 

Euna took the device back and handed it back to the agent. “What can you tell me about this?” 

“Not much, i don’t want to press any buttons, for safety issues, but we should definitely take it back to the lab.” the agent looked and Euna for confirmation, the woman nodded and sent them on their way. 

 

“Any sign of the girl?”Euna asked, but the agents just shook their head. “Minji, we will find her, she has to be close.” Minji’s eyes filled with fear, Yoohyeon was all alone in the city, with no one to keep her safe. She had to find her. 

 

“We search, send a party. We need to find her. She’s alone. She could be hurt, we need to find her!” With every word her voice got louder and more frantic. “I need to find her. I need her.” Minji caught herself on that last word, her eyes wide. 

 

Euna nodded, “Minji, I promise you were are doing everything we can, let’s get back to the car, we can start our search together.” 

 

***

 

Yoohyeon woke up moments later, her balance slightly off, but it would not deter her, she needed to move. She glanced at the device she kicked through the portal, she wanted nothing to do with it or the horrendous sounds it made, she vowed to run far away from it. And so she did.

 

She stumbled out of the alleyway, the sun bright and warm on her skin. She shielded her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She didn’t know where to turn. She stumbled out into the street, where she was met with the blasting of horns. Yoohyeon covered her ears, freezing in place, a scream came out of her mouth but it seemed so distant  She needed to get away from all of this noise. A few seconds ticked by, they felt like hours, she took a deep breath and ran away from the noise. 

 

The building were tall, there were people all around but she was still so alone. Everything looked foreign, and Yoohyeon was easily lost in the flow of pedestrians along the street. Adrenaline flowed through her body, panic filled her mind. The crowds of people started to think as Yoohyeon traveled further from the city center, finally stumbling across a quiet alley. In the back corner of a brick building she slid to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. 

 

_ Where is this place? _

 

_ Help me. _

 

_ Someone. _

 

_ Anyone.  _

 

_ Please. _

 

Tears filled her eyes, her shoulders began to shake with sobs. She was alone. The sky opened up and rain started to fall, the world was crying with her.

 

***

Minji and Euna drove around the city for hours, searching, hoping, in some cases screaming for Yoohyeon. 

 

“Minji, we will find her,” Euna said taking one hand from the wheel and placing it on MInji’s hand. Minji pulled her hand away with a snap, Euna slowly put her hand back on the wheel, her face unable to conceal the hurt, but Minji didn’t notice. She was staring out the window at the rain that just started to fall. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her out of habit. 

 

“She’s out there alone, in the cold, she doesn’t know this city,” Minji muttered, more to herself than anyone else. The car slowed as Euna pulled up to a red light, before the car fully stopped Minji had unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped from the car. 

 

“Minji no!” Euna called after her, but the car door was slammed in her face, Minji had bolted. Euna sighed, she knew this would happen. 

 

***

 

Minji was soaked to the bone, her clothes sticking to her cold skin. She ran through the streets of the city she had been circling. She knew Euna would be mad, but this was Yoohyeon. Minji ran down every alley way, looked in every store. No inch of this city would go unsearched. 

 

It had been an hour, She had seen Euna’s car pass her a few times, checking to make sure she was okay during her search but still giving her space. She could respect that. Minji made her way to the edge of the city square, the noises fading behind her. 

 

Minji was tired, she was cold, and the rumble in her stomach told her she was hungry as well, but she wasn’t going to give up. This was one of her girls, a member of her team. This was Yoohyeon, the girl who stole her heart, the girl whose smile erased the stress of every bad day. Minji would walk to the ends of the earth in this cold rain if it meant finding Yoohyeon. 

 

A small cough sounded in an alley off to the right. Minji whipped her head around, preparing herself for what she may face. She walked down the alley carefully and quietly. There in the corner was a grey haired girl curled up against the wall, soaked to the bone. 

 

“Yoohyeon,” Minji gasped, tears filling her eyes as she took off running to the girl. “Yoohyeon, I found you,” her voice cracking between her sobs. She knelt down to reach her hands out to the crying girl. “I haven’t stopped looking for you.”

 

Yoohyeon looked up, confusion in her eyes. “You know my name.” she said through chattering teeth, backing her body as far back against the wall as she could. Fear. 

 

“Of course I know your name,” Minji said, confusion taking over, “Yoohyeon, it’s me, It’s Minji.” She reached out to touch Yoohyeon’s hands, but the girl pulled them back. 

 

“How do you know my name? Do you work for Euna?” Yoohyeon reached in her pocket and looked at the damp piece of paper that had all of the contacts Yeri had left her. “Your name isn’t on here.” 

 

“Yoohyeon,” Minji started but tears spilled out, “Yoohyeon, I…” 

 

“Can you get me to Euna, I need to see her? It’s so cold out here.” Yoohyeon was shaking. 

 

Minji just nodded, unable to speak. She offered a hand to the girl to stand up, Yoohyeon ignored it and pushed herself off the floor. Minji walked back out to the street, Yoohyeon followed behind. She looked out into the rain, pulling her wet jacket closer around her, not that it would help warm her up. The rain fell harder, making it easier for Minji to hide her tears. 

 

“Did the girls make it safely?” Yoohyeon asked quietly. Minji whipped her head around.

 

“The girls?” Minji asked cautiously. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

 

“Yes, my team. Dami, and Bora.” Yoohyeon started, “Any of those names sound familiar?” Yoohyeon brought her hand up to her mouth and started to chew on a nail. A nervous habit that she knew she should break, but now was not the time. 

 

“Yeah,” Minji said softly, “they are all safe. Do you remember all of them?” Her heart thundering in her chest, but hope was a dangerous thing to have. 

 

Yoohyeon began ticking off her fingers with each name. “Bora, Siyeon, Handong, Gahyeon, Dami. and Me. That’s all 6. They all made it?”

 

“Yes,” Minji choked out. “All safe.” it felt like her heart stopped. Euna’s car pulled up, Minji pulled the front door of the black sedan open. “This is Euna,” she managed to sputter out, motioning for Yoohyeon to get into the car. Minji slipped into the back seat, her face crumpling against her will. The warm, dry air should’ve been a comfort, but it just made it worse. It was hard to breathe, tears streamed down her face. 

 

“I’m so glad you came to find me. How did you find me?” Yoohyeon asked Euna. 

 

“We were able to trace the last location of the portal. But really it was Minji who pushed to find you.” Euna said with a warm smile. 

 

“Well, I thank you for your dedication Minji. Euna you have a dedicated team.” Yoohyeon said kindly, holding her hands to the air vents to warms her trembling fingers. “Will you take me to the girls?” she asked. 

 

Minji sniffed in the back seat softly. It was quiet, but Euna heard. Euna looked at her in the rearview mirror. She saw Minji cringe, she saw Minji struggling to keep quiet when her whole world just fell apart. 

 

“Um yes,” Euna started, refocusing on the road ahead. Her heart ached for Minji. “The girls are at a safe house, we will get you there so you can warm up and settle. One of my team, Irene, will e there to explain everything to you once you are ready to talk. And, we will have a professional stop by the house for you girls every few days. You guys have been through so much. We want to make sure we can get you adjusted back to the real world. I’m so proud of you for getting out Yoohyeon.” Her voice was motherly and reassuring. 

 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon said, leaning her head against the window, sleep taking over her body. 

 

Euna looked back at Minji, the girl was a shell of herself, looking out at the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!   
> I'm so sorry for this chapter, I cried so hard writing it.   
> To my regulars:  
> I love you guys so much. Your comments keep me going. I can't wait to see how you react to this chapter. 
> 
> As usual you can reach out on Twitter or CC @serendiity1886


	16. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is back home. But is she all there?

The girls heard the car doors slam and sat up too look towards the door. Euna opened the door to let the girls into the house. Yoohyeon came in first, the girls got up and ran to her, pulling her into a hug when her eyes started to water. Minji stood back and watched, tears filling her own eyes. Euna placed a hand on Minji’s shoulder, this time the girl didn't pull away, she just deflated with a sigh. 

 

“We have some experience with this Minji,” Euna whispered, “we were able to bring back Irene’s memories, it is how she remembered you. I promise you we will get her back.” Euna squeezed her shoulder. Minji nodded in understanding and snuck off to the bathroom, careful not to call attention to herself. 

 

Minji turned the water to let it heat up, peeling her wet clothes off her body. Goosebumps covering her body as her skin is exposed to the air. Turning toward the mirror she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red with tears, the dark circles under her eyes were prominent. She ran a finger along her collarbone, had it always stuck out like this? Minji didn’t recognize herself, she pinched at her cheeks, but she was just a shell. The steam from the shower was starting to fill the room. Minji kicked her wet clothes into a pile in the corner, pulling out a thick plush towel from the cabinet and hung it on the hook next to the shower before stepping in. She hissed as the hot water hit her cold skin, but sunk in further when her body started to heat up.

 

She took a deep breath, she could hear the girls giggling outside, she was glad even with everything that has gone on this week that they were able to smile. They needed that warmth and happiness in their life. Minji smiled weakly at the sound for a moment before her face crumpled. She was finally alone. Yoohyeon's squealed in the other room, Minji's heart clenched one last time before it shattered. She sunk to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. It didn't take long for the tears to come, her body shaking with sobs, loud gasps for air. She laid down on the floor, no energy to hold her body upright. The hot water running over her body as she wailed. In the back of her mind she hoped the water was loud enough that no one could hear her. 

 

Yoohyeon remembered everyone else, but had no idea who she was. Minji coughed. It was bad when Yoohyeon was avoiding her because she was too dumb to confess to the girl. But now? Now she just wanted to hear Yoohyeon say her name one more time. Too look at her with all the hope in the world like she did before Minji stepped through the portal. 

 

When she saw Yoohyeon curled up in the alley all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms. Kiss her forehead and tell her that she loved her this whole time. She just wanted to touch soft cheeks, run her hands through her long hair, make her throw her head back in laughter. Minji wanted to see Yoohyeon smile at her, like she did before, make her coffee the exact way she likes it, finally kiss her like she deserves. 

 

She should have just confessed. Why did she want to wait until after the portal. Minji's daydreams flew away, and sadness crushed her soul.  She cried out. 

 

A knock at the door quieted her sobs. The door slowly opened. 

 

“Minji?” Bora's voice was quiet and gentle. The door clicked closed behind her. “Minji, are you okay?” 

 

Anyone else and Minji would have tried to lie, saying she was fine, just washing her hair. But this was Bora. 

 

“No,” Minji choked out, not bothering to hide her sobs. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bora plopped down on the toilet. Minji continued to sob. “Baby, what happened?” 

 

Minji managed to sit up, leaving against the edge of the tub. “She doesn't remember.” 

 

“Well, she did go through a lot of trauma, we all did. Give her time. You can confess just like you planned.” Bora started picking at her nails. 

 

Minji pulled the curtain aside to look at Bora. Her eyes swollen with tears. “No Bora. She doesn't remember me. At all.” She put her head on the edge of the tub, her body was exhausted. 

 

“What do you mean at all?” Bora asked looking at the girls tear filled eyes. 

 

“She thought I was part of Euna's team when I found her.” A shudder ran through her body, the water pressure had dropped. “She listed the whole team, except for me. It's like I was wiped from her memory completely.” Minji sniffed, turning off the water with her foot. 

 

“Oh shit, Minji,” Bora's hand shot to her mouth. “I'm sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Minji just shrugged, her body on the brink of exhaustion. Bora pouted, she just wanted Minji to catch a damn break. 

“At least she’s safe,” Minji started with a sigh. “And happy,” she finished with a frown.

 

“You will get her back Minji. You two will find a way. After all of this you two deserve happiness with each other.” Bora said standing up and grabbing Minji’s towel. “Come on, let’s get you ready for bed, you need your rest.” 

 

Minji reached for the towel, covering herself up, looking forward to falling asleep and putting the day behind her. 

 

***

 

Yoohyeon closed the door to the bathroom upstairs, leaned up against the closed the door and took a deep breath. She loved her girls, she did, but she needed to breathe. She turned on the water, the pressure was weak but at least the water would be warm. Peeling off her cold, wet clothes she took a few deep breaths, exploring every cabinet and checking to make sure the bathroom door was indeed locked. Every sound made her flinch.

 

__ _ I’m safe.  _

__ _ I got away. _

__ _ He can’t hurt me here.  _

 

Maybe if Yoohyeon repeated these phrases enough she would believe them. She rubbed at her tired eyes, glancing in the mirror. She didn’t even recognize herself. When was the last time she slept? When was the last time she ate? She sighed, the water pressure in the shower picked up and the girl shook herself out of the thoughts. 

 

Yoohyeon groaned at the hot water, putting her head back to let it run over her head. She picked up the bottle of shampoo in the corner and poured it into her hand with little care. She began scrubbing at her hair, the smell of vanilla filled the air, Yoohyeon sighed, not her favorite but it would do. She washed the suds out of her hair, reflecting on seeing her girls again. They were all so happy to see her, pulling her into warm hugs with no aversions her wet clothes, but it felt like something was missing. She found herself counting the girls over and over again, they were all there, but something was missing. She felt it in her heart, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. Yoohyeon sighed finished her shower up quickly. Sleep was threatening to take over, and she was looking forward to rest. 

 

***

 

The weeks to come kept the girls busy and exhausted. There was a rotating schedule of cooking and cleaning, memory therapy and counseling, studying for state exams to keep the girls education up to speed, and never ending visits from Euna’s team. Everyone was settling into a routine at the house, the girls had taken on their most recent sleeping arrangements at the dorm out of comfort, leaving Minji alone. Irene had taken to staying at the house with the girls rather than her own apartment.

 

“It’s just easier this way,” she said as she brushed out Minji’s hair one night. “Besides now that you are getting your memories back it’s nice to catch up with you. And you have this spare bed anyway so it's not an inconvenience” 

 

Minji smiled up at Irene, her memories had slowly been coming back and it was a lot to take in. A lot to take in for a lot of the girls. It was nice to have Irene with her, especially with Yoohyeon’s memory still at bay. 

 

Euna insisted they were doing everything they could, that it would just take time, that her case was complicated. Blah blah blah. Minji was tired of their excuses. Tired of being forgotten. Tired of watching the girl she loved remember everyone else but her. It had been weeks, and she was tired. 

 

Irene put the brush down, “Hey, i have to pick up some things at the store, want to sneak out of here and help me?” her smile sly but friendly. 

 

“Sure,” Minji smiled back pushing herself over to grab some shoes. 

 

The store wasn’t too far away. They just needed to pick up some survival needs for the house. The usual, toothpaste, toilet paper, shampoo, spare midnight snacks to hide in Minji’s room. 

 

“You want to grab the shampoo?” Irene asked Minji as she grabbed a basket. “Just grab the big bottles, and maybe something nice for your bathroom. Get some nice soap too. Don’t tell the other girls.” Irene offered up a smile. Minji knew she was doing this to make her feel better, just the same as staying in her room instead of at her own house. It was nice to have her around tho, even if Minji never admitted it out loud. It was like having a little piece of home right there with her. 

 

Minji browsed the aisles grabbing a big bottle of the shampoo the girls had at the house. She spotted a familiar pink bottle and picked it up, flipping the lid open to smell it. The familiar strawberry scent made her smile. At least she could have something to make her feel normal. She snapped the lid closed and headed for the soaps before unloading her finds in Irene’s basket. 

 

***

The house was quiet when they returned, everyone busy with one thing or another. Minji unpacked the bags, bringing her shampoo back to her room to hide. She sat down on her bed, unsure what to do with the quiet in the house. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. 

 

“I wanted to check on you before I left,” Euna’s soft voice came over the room as she slipped through the door. 

 

“I’m fine. The girls are safe. That’s what matters.” Minji’s voice came out practiced and smooth. 

 

“I understand you’re hurt, I am going to do everything I can to make you happy little Jiu,” Euna had sat on the bed. 

 

“What did you call me?” Minji asked turning around. 

 

Euna blushed, her eyes opened wide. “Minji I’m sorry.” The woman was evidently flustered. 

 

“Jiu, I’ve heard that name before. Where is it from?” Minji demanded. 

 

“It’s you Minji,” Euna said softly, “it’s what we used to call you when you were little.”

 

Minji let the words roll over in her mind, the weeks of therapy were slowly breaking down the memory blockers in her mind but some of her past was still very fuzzy. “We?” she whispered.

 

“I shouldn’t,” Euna hesitated. The woman was clearly conflicted, torn between what she should say, and what was on her mind. “You know what the doctor’s said, we need to take things slow with your memories. Just like with Yoohyeon, too much too soon and it could be dangerous.” She rambled, she was nervous. 

 

“Who is we, Euna?” Minji asked. Her voice soft and innocent. “Please, don’t keep this from me.”

 

Euna sighed, biting her lip as she looked between the door and Minji’s pleading eyes. “We,” she sighed. “Your mother and I.” 

 

Minji’s brow furrowed, “You know my mom? How?” 

 

Euna’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “I do, she’s” Euna paused, she knew what the doctor’s were saying, but it was too much to keep in. They were all hurting. “She’s my younger sister.” 

 

Minji’s jaw dropped, her mind was racing a million miles an hour. Euna was her aunt. Her family. “That’s why you were so determined to find us.” she whispered, sitting down on the bed next to Euna. 

 

“I never gave up, he took you and I never once gave up Minji.” Euna said allowing her tears to fall. “I’m so sorry things turned out like this. It’s all my fault.” 

 

Minji leaned her head on her aunt’s shoulder, a sign of acceptance. “If you didn’t I wouldn’t have met my girls. Its his fault Euna, not yours.” 

 

Euna reached for Minji’s hand and held it. “I’m going to make this right Jiu, I’m going to make this right.” Minji nodded, her own tears filling her eyes, squeezing Euna’s hand back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we are wrapping this beast up. To my suscribers. I love you. To my regulars, you keep me going. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! I cant believe this hit over 1000 hits!!! WHAT?!?!? omg this is crazy. 
> 
> You guys keep me going. I'm working on some new things in new fandoms. But i'm sad that this is coming to an end. This has been such an amazing experience, and I hope i can improve my writing and continue providing content. Please leave comments, send me a DM, send a CC. Let me know if there is anything you would want to see in the future. 
> 
> Twitter and CC - @serendipity1886


	17. Sweet Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing process starts as the memories start flooding back. But will Yoohyeon finally remember Minji?

Morning for Minji came early, she was usually the first up and the first to go to bed. She found it easier this way as Yoohyeon was more of a late sleeper. To say she was avoiding her would be a lie, but to say she was limiting her time with Yoohyeon because it was too hard would absolutely be the truth. 

 

Minji started the pot of coffee and got down a mug from the cabinet. A yawn escaped from her mouth as she stretched waiting for the coffee to brew, her hair still damp from her shower. The familiar scent of strawberries filled her nose and she smiled softly. 

 

A creak of the stairs made her jump, she glanced over at the clock on the stove, it was only 7, the girls usually didn’t make it out of bed until at least 8. On a good day. 

 

Yoohyeon stretched, her eyes adjusting to the light as she walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone would be awake.” Yoohyeon yawned slumping down on a stool at the kitchen counter. 

 

“You surprised me,” Minji’s heart was slowly starting to settle, but one look at Yoohyeon’s bed head and sleepy eyes made it jump in another way. “Would you like coffee?” 

 

“Hmm, yes,” Yoohyeon hummed. Minji grabbed down a second mug from the cabinet and crossed the room to grab the sweet cream from the fridge. The two sat in silence while the coffee finished brewing. Minji prepared their coffee, matching preferences, and handed over the mug.

 

“You know how I like my coffee?” the girl asked quietly. 

 

“I do,” Minji said biting her tongue. There was so much more she wanted to say to Yoohyeon. Like she knew how her eyes would crinkle when she really truely smiled, or how she knew when the girl was really laughing, or how her voice would sound more like a song when she was excited. But she couldn’t, she was under strict instructions to let Yoohyeon remember on her own.

 

“Did we have coffee together often? Back at the academy?” Yoohyeon blushed slightly. 

 

“Not as much as I would have liked,” Minji admitted with a sigh, taking a long sip of her coffee. 

 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you,” Yoohyeon stared into her mug, watching the steam rise off the mug.

 

“Me too,” Minji whispered, she shook her head and offered a weak smile to Yoohyeon. “I’ll get out of your hair.” 

 

“No, no,” Yoohyeon started, “please stay.” Yoohyeon motioned at the stool next to her. Here eyes pleading with her. “I don’t really want to be alone.”

 

Minji’s heart skipped a beat. She looked at Yoohyeon, her eyes wide and searching. She couldn’t say no to her. She would never be able to say no to her again. She nodded and came to sit next to Yoohyeon. Noticing her smile made Minji’s heart flutter in joy. 

 

“Thank you,” Yoohyeon fiddled with her mug. “It’s been weird being back.” She let out a long sigh. “It’s more weird knowing that I don't remember things.” she awkwardly motioned to MInji. 

 

“It gets easier, I think,” Minji started softly. All she wanted to do is reach out and hold Yoohyeon’s hand still, give her peace, but she was basically a stranger to the girl. “Irene says so at least, and Euna’s team is working on the barriers in our minds every few days. And we have like a whole team of doctors. We all are having a hard time. You’re not alone Yoohyeonie.” 

 

Yoohyeon looked up at this, her eyes widening. “You called me Yoohyeonie,” she stuttered. 

 

Minji’s eyes widened for a second before regaining control of her face. “I’m sorry,” she whispered looking down into her cup. 

 

“No,” Yoohyeon shook her head. A confused smile spread across her face. “I think its okay. I think it’s more than okay.” Yoohyeon put a hand against her own chest, feeling her pounding heart. 

 

Minji smiled, her own heart pounding. A step. She returned the girls smile and relaxed. 

 

There was a slight pause, Minji racked her brain for things to say. “H-how's studying coming?” She finally asked.

 

“It's not bad. Weirdly enough no self defense or weapons training for entrance exams here.” Yoohyeon answered with a sly smile. 

 

Minji laughed, “yeah I suppose our classes were a bit unique. But I mean at least you've got computer skills to back you up. And wasn't Handong teaching you Mandarin? You're a shoe in.” 

 

“I mean yeah, I guess. I don't know how much hacking is going to help me.” Yoohyeon sighed, the thought of the elite going off to University, of joining the real world, that was a lot. “You will do great too Minji. The girls say you're great at everything” 

 

Minji's smile was weak. The girls faith in her was encouraging, sure, but to hear that encouragement from Yoohyeon's lips would have meant so much more. 

 

Their morning coffee was interrupted as more of the girls began to wake. All wanting coffee and breakfast. Minji slipped away during the commotion. 

 

***

 

The girls had come a long way over the month they were with Euna’s team, they had fallen into a regular routine at the house with their rotating visitors. The progress of each girl differed between them, Gahyeon was the first to have her blockers fully removed. Being the youngest and newest member she was able to adjust through the treatment process quickly. But that didn’t stop the pain. 

She came into the living room where Irene and Minji were watching a drama on the big screen. She opened her mouth to say something but a cry came out instead. The older two girls turned and ran to the crying girl.

“Gahyeon, what happened?” Minji asked as the crying girl collapsed in her arms. Minji pulled her to the couch, letting Gahyeon cry in her arms as she sat down. 

“My mom,” She sobbed, “I remember.” The girl could no longer speak words, she just cried. Minji rubbed the girls head trying to soothe her. There was nothing she could say to make the hurt go away. There was nothing she could do to fix this. It was a revelation they all would have. Minji was as ready as she could to guide her girls through this tough time. It hurt knowing she couldn’t fix it for them. But at least she could be the rock they needed. 

“Its okay, let it out,” Minji whispered, her fingers running through the younger's hair.

“I don't want to leave you guys,” Gahyeon cried, “but it's my mom.”

“Gahyeon, we will never try to come between you and your mom. We are family. Just as she is family too. You don't have to choose. You will never have to choose.” Minji had been rehearsing this speech. She knew it would come in handy, maybe not so soon, but eventually. 

 

The plan was simple enough. Each girl would slowly have their blockers removed, and be integrated back with their families. If their exams went well, and the girls chose to continue their education, a scholarship was waiting for them at Seoul University, where they could be together again. 

 

Minji shook the thoughts of the future from her head. Right now what mattered was getting these girls adjusted and ready for what real life would throw at them. 

 

Yoohyeon slipped into the living room and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Gahyeon in Minji’s arms. Her heart twinged. Was she jealous? She stepped back into the hallway, peeking past the wall. She watched as Minji soothed the girl, being gentle but stoic. Yoohyeon’s heart twinged a second time. She smiled at the scene. She smiled at her strawberry girl who she had no right to think about in this way. 

 

Minji looked up, only to see an empty hall. “Come on Gahyeon,” she started, “let's go get some tea.” She patted the girls should gently. The younger sat up, nodding her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

***

At exactly 11:30am the sound of the key turned the lock shook Minji out of a brief day dream. It was Friday, and like clockwork, Euna was there to check on the girls. 

“Hey Jiu,” Euna had started, the nickname stuck now that it was out in the open, “how are things going around here?” 

 

Minji shrugged. “We are managing. Dr. Kang has been helpful.” 

 

“Seulgi is the best in town, we would offer nothing less for you girls.” Euna reassured her. 

 

There was a beat of silence. Euna was putting her purse down on the table, getting ready to make her rounds. Her visits a bright spot in Minji’s day, but far too short. 

 

“Euna, could we um,” Minji hesitated, suddenly interested in how here fingers interlocked when she was nervous than at the woman standing in front of her. “Could we talk?”

 

Euna stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Minji’s slumped shoulder. “Of course, Jiu, I am always here…” 

 

“About mom,” Minji interrupted. Euna looked at her, mouth agape. She slowly nodded, sitting down next to Minji. “I was so young. I just want to know about her. What kind of person was she? What kind of mom was she? I don’t remember her Euna.” Minji’s voice started out strong, firm, but it trembled by the end of her questions. Her chest heavy with nerves. Euna took a deep breath and then slowly smiled. 

 

“Where do I even start?” she said with a small laugh. “Your mother was a force to be reckoned with, she was as smart as she was beautiful. There was nothing she was bad at, and it was infuriating.” She chuckled again. “I guess this starts just before you were born, I was about your age, maybe a few years older, and  your mom is only two years younger than me. I went to school with your father and introduced him to your mother. Your mother and your father were instant soul mates, no two people would ever love each other as much as they loved each other. Anyone around them knew their love just radiated off of them, made everyone feel welcome and happy. Long story short your parents had a beautiful ceremony, and you came along a year later. I met Spinne at this time, and we started our research together. It was an instant connection, Jiwon and me, so vivid, so powerful. I moved in with him after just a few months, even thought your mother disagreed. Spinne and my research was progressing, but as the months wen on, our flame started to burn out. In fact, our relationship was strained due to the work we were doing. We disagreed on how to use the portals. We disagreed on everything. He pulled me away from all of my friends. Your mother was the only person I had,well, and you.” 

 

Euna sighed. “Your mother and I spoiled you, we spoiled you too much for your own good. Your father was the only one who could keep us in check. But we knew he spoiled you too, he was just better at hiding it.” Euna smiled bright at Minji. “Eventually, after a few years, Spinne and I got to a point where we could not make our relationship work. So I left. I took copies of our research, as much as I possibly could, and I left in the middle of the night. I stayed with your parents. And I wish every day that I went somewhere else.” Euna looked down, willing her eyes not to fill with tears. Minji grabbed her aunt’s hand for support. 

 

“It was my fault, I knew he would be angry. He was so kind in the beginning, but at the end I think the research warped his mind. He wasn’t the same, and when I left, he snapped. He came to your parents house. He put your dad in the hospital, dragging me back to help him finish the last of the formulas. He was possessive, he was dangerous, but I had to play nice. This went on for another year, until I found an opportunity to escape. This time I left the city, I finally was free. But as revenge Spinne took the one thing he knew would hurt me the most. He took you.” Euna was crying. “Jiu, he took you to get back at me and I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to get your for years, but he kept sending Irene to destroy my research. I couldn’t get to you. I never gave up trying.” 

 

Minji had a single tear fall down her cheek, she squeezed her aunts hand and shook her head. 

 

“But this was about your mom.” Euna interrupted before Minji could argue. She had a sad laugh as she wiped her tears away. “You remind me so much of her. She would be so proud of you. She is so proud of you.” 

 

Minji looked up, her eyes bright and wide. 

 

“She is everything I’m not. She is everything you are. She is kind, and beautiful. And you father. He is just as loving as she is. They are so excited to see you.” Euna said with a smile. “When you’re ready of course. They will wait for you forever.” Minji leaned into Euna, who wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug. “You will get through this Minji. We love you so much.” Euna whispered, kissing the top of Minji’s head. 

 

***

 

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair that reminded her of a dental chair. Why do they all have to have similar chairs. At least the room was warm, and the doctor’s that had been working with the girls were all very friendly. 

 

“Okay, you know the drill. We are going to this little by little. If it’s too much, you need to let us know and we will stop right away. Then after you,” The doctor started.

Yoohyeon interrupted with a sigh, “I know after I go see Doctor Kang. And she will help me with processing everything. Got it.” 

The Doctor smiled. “You know I have to say it Yoohyeon.” 

“Yes Dr. Wendy, I know.” Yoohyeon smiled back. It had been a month and Yoohyeon was no closer to solving the mystery of the strawberry haired girl. It was getting frustrating. 

 

The process took a little over 45 minutes this appointment. Some days were shorter, some were longer. The day she remembered how she left Spinne was a short day. But a very long day with Doctor Kang. She still felt weird about that. It was self defense, but it was the only life she had ever taken on her own. She supposed that was why Dr Kang was there. All of the girls had witnessed death in one form or the other, but Dr Kang helped them all through it. Her smile was warm and bright, and she reminded the girls that their feelings were valid. Yoohyeon knew she wouldn’t survive without Dr Kang, and hoped after all this was over she could still call her now and again. 

 

“Alright Yoohyeon, this was a successful session I think,” Dr Wendy started. 

 

“I can do one more.” Yoohyeon was determined. 

 

“Okay but this is the last one. I am not pushing you any further.” Wendy said with a sigh. She punched a few numbers into a computer. A loud beep filled the room. 

 

Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide and then closed. She was quiet for a few minutes, letting the beeping cease and the memories flood in. Yoohyeon gasped and sat up straight. 

 

“Yoohyeon, that’s all we are doing, it’s going to be okay.” Wendy was gentle, walking over the help the girl from the chair.  “Go see Dr. Kang. Do you need me to walk you there?” 

 

“Minji!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, tears filling her eyes, a smile on her face. The girl pushed past Wendy and went for the door. There was someone she needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO!!
> 
> I don't know if you noticed but this was supposed to be the last chapter. But as I was editing it, it felt all wrong. SO i rewrote the whole chapter and decided to add another one. You guys deserve better than whatever the chapter was originally before. 
> 
> Now we are getting out of the angst. I'm sure you all are happy about that!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I can't Believe this has over 1000 hits!!!! You guys are amazing and I love you so much!! 
> 
> See you in the comments! or on Twitter and CC
> 
> Twitter and CC: @serendipity 1886


	18. The Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate Yoohyeon and the group as a whole for the first time in a long time.

There were seven envelopes scattered on the table, one addressed to each girl. Minji spun the envelopes around the table, purposely burying the envelope with her own name on it. Handong, Gahyeon, and Dami watched from the kitchen. 

 

“Do you think she will actually open it or is she going to try to will it out of existence?” Dami whispered. Handong snorted as she made her way over to the table. 

 

“Ya, it won’t open itself,” Handong pushed Minji’s letter at her. Minji stuck her tongue out, locating the letter with Handong’s name on it and throwing it at her. Handong gave it one hard look, kissed the envelope and ripped it open. Her eyes scanned through the letter before folding it back up and putting it back in the envelope. She folded her hands and placed them on the table. The other two girls had not taken their eyes off of her. 

 

“So?” Minji asked after a beat. 

 

“So,” Handong started, “I got into the language program.” A small smile started across her face. 

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Dami laughed, grabbing her own envelope on the table. She held it in front of Handong’s lips, shaking it slightly signalling the girl to lean in and give it a kiss. She obliged. Dami ripped it open. Minji’s eyes were focused on Dami as the girl scanned through the letter, folding it and putting it back in the envelope. She caught Minji’s questioning eye. “I got into the psychology program,” she directed toward Minji, grabbing Gahyeon’s envelope and handing it to the youngest. 

 

Gahyeon had a little more nerves than the older two, but not nearly as much as Minji. She held the envelope in her hands, staring at it for a moment before taking a deep breath. Dami reached out and held her wrist, causing her to pause before opening the envelope. She pulled the younger’s wrist over in front of Handong’s face, shaking it gently to move the envelope in front of Handong. 

 

“Now who’s dramatic,” Handong laughed then kissed the outside of the envelope. The three girls shared a laugh as Gahyeon ripped open the envelope to scan the letter. She squealed, unable to hide her excitement. “I got into the biochemistry department!” she yelled, her voice much too loud for such a small, cute girl.

The older three girls shared her excitement with her, surrounding her in hugs and words of encouragement. Loud footsteps quickly coming down the hallway caused the girls to quiet down. Minji rolled her eyes, she really didn’t want to deal with Siyeon yelling at them to quiet down. 

 

But Siyeon wasn’t the cause of those loud footsteps, Yoohyeon’s appeared in the door frame, her cheeks wet with tears, slightly out of breath. “Minji,” she whispered, trying to stand up straight and dust herself off. Minji’s eyes went wide. 

 

“We are gonna bring these to Bora and Siyeon, give you guys some space,” Dami said in a soft voice, grabbing the envelopes off the table and pulling the other two girls out of the room. Minji watched after them in slight confusion, but quickly shifted her focus back on Yoohyeon. Taking a step forward toward the girl, slowly as to not scare the girl. It was something they all have gotten used to doing with each other. 

 

“Yoohyeonie?” MInji softly questioned the girl. “Are you okay?” 

 

Yoohyeon looked up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Minji, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” she looked at the two envelopes left on the table. “Acceptance letters came in?”

 

Minji nodded. “I’m too scared to open mine.” she admitted. 

 

Yoohyeon walked toward the table grabbing Minji’s envelope. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re literally good at everything.” She handed the letter to Minji. 

 

“The girls are too kind, don’t listen to them,” Minji said softly.

“That’s not from the girls,” Yoohyeon started. “That’s from me. And I wouldn’t fucking lie to you. You are good at everything you touch. You could do anything in this world. You could have anyone in this world. Minji. You are incredible.” 

 

Minji stared at Yoohyeon, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. She wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to word it.

 

“I don’t know about anyone,” Minji said finally, her voice was so soft Yoohyeon barely heard her. She cleared her throat, a smile on her lips, but sadness in her eyes. Yoohyeon reached for her hand. “You’re being too kind.”

 

“Minji,” Yoohyeon swallowed hard, her nerves building, blood rushing. “I remember.”

 

Minji’s head snapped to look Yoohyeon in the eyes. “You remember?” she asked. 

 

“I remember,” Yoohyeon repeated, a smile on her face. 

 

“You,” Minji couldn’t breathe, “remember.”  

 

Yoohyeon stepped forward, closing the gap between them. The envelope in her hand fell to the ground as she put a gentle hand on MInji’s cheek, leaning her forehead in to touch with Minji’s. “I remember it all. I remember you, I remember meeting you. I remember falling in love with you. I remember your strawberry shampoo. I remember it all.”

 

Minji’s eyes filled with tears, her hand raising to find it’s place on Yoohyeon’s neck, holding her close, feeling that she was real. Minji couldn’t say anything at all, her heart pounding in her chest. 

 

“I think maybe we could pick up where we left off on the couch all that time ago,” Yoohyeon said, her voice only slightly shaking with nerves. “If you wanted to that is.” 

 

Minji’s lips crashed into hers as soon as the last words left her tongue. It was soft, but needy. Powerful, but gentle. It was love. Minji couldn’t control the tears streaming down her face, mixing in with Yoohyeon’s soft lips. She swiped her tongue across Yoohyeon’s lips, asking for entrance, which the girl gladly allowed. 

 

Minji pulled away first, their foreheads still touching. Yoohyeon reached up to wipe the older’s tears away. Minji let out a breathy laugh, giving Yoohyeon a small peck. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Yoohyeon I love you. I have loved you. I should have told you before we left the academy.” Her tears started again. 

 

“Minji, don’t cry.” Yoohyeon kissed the girl’s forehead. “I’ve always loved you. This whole time I never stopped loving you. Even when I didn’t know it was you, my heart was still beating for you. You and you strawberry shampoo, which i somehow will never forget.” They both laughed. Yoohyeon cupped Minji’s face. “I love you. It’s always been you. It will always be you.” 

 

Minji threw her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck pulling her into a hug, crying into the curve of her neck.They stayed like that for a few minutes before Minji pulled away wiping her tears, but not letting go of Yoohyeon’s hand. Yoohyeon bent down and picked up the discarded envelope from the floor. 

 

“Still scared?” she asked showing the envelope to Minji. The girl shrugged. Yoohyeon shook her head and handed the girl the envelope.”Open it.” 

 

“You open yours first.” Minji said looking at the table. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. 

 

“Fine,” she sighed, she knew she would never be able to say no to Minji. The two sat down at the table, Minji picked up the envelope and kissed it before handing it to Yoohyeon. The girl stared at her. 

 

“It’s for luck. Handong kissed the other girls envelopes.” Minji’s cheeks started to redden as she looked down at the table. Yoohyeon smiled, squeezing the girls hand before ripping open her envelope. Minji watched her analyze the letter. Yoohyeon pouted a bit and then folded the letter. 

 

“What happened, what's wrong?” Minji asked not letting go of Yoohyeon's hand. Yoohyeon just laughed. 

 

“I'm fine. I got into the computer sciences program.” Yoohyeon reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. 

 

“Then why the pout?” Minji asked. 

 

“Ah I was hoping to double major, but my scores weren't high enough. But it says I can try again in the spring.” She picked up Minji's envelope, giving it a kiss and holding it in front of Minji's face. “Your turn. No excuses.” 

 

“Yes excuses,” Minji sighed, reluctantly taking the envelope. “I don't know what to do if I don't get my choice.” She took a deep breath and read the letter. She read through the whole thing twice before she realized she was holding her breath. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon, too impatient to wait for her words, pulled the letter from Minji's hand.

 

Accepted.

School of Medicine

 

“Minji! You did it!” Yoohyeon pulled the girl into a hug, kissing the top of her head. After the excitement settled, and Minji read the letter five more times just to make sure, she smiled. 

 

“I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid my test scores wouldn't be high enough. I can't believe it.” Minji said.

 

“I didn't realize that was an interest of yours, but it suits you.” Yoohyeon squeezed Minji's hand in encouragement. 

 

“I've hurt enough people, it's time to bring balance,” Minji said quietly, folding her letter. 

 

Loud footsteps pounded down the stairs and into the room they were sitting. The rest of the Elite had their letters in hand, looking at Minji's letter in one hand and Yoohyeon's hand in the other. 

 

“You were stressed enough to make Yoohyeon hold your hand?” Siyeon snorted. Minji's face flushed, she tried to pull her hand away from Yoohyeon's but the girl held tightly. 

 

“She got in,” Yoohyeon said with a smile, lacing their fingers together for a more intimate hand hold.

 

“Told you you had nothing to worry about!” Gahyeon said coming around to hug Minji from behind. 

 

“That's not the only news,” Minji said quietly. She looked at the other girls and smiled at Yoohyeon. The girls all looked around at each other before their eyes landing on Yoohyeon. 

 

“I remember.” Yoohyeon said, her smile shy. The room was instantly filled with chaos, yelling, laughing, hugging, crying, all seven girls a complete mess. Irene came quickly to assess the noise, in time to see a giant group hug of celebration. It didn’t take long for the girls, all talking over each other, to relay the news of the acceptance letters and Yoohyeon’s memories to her. 

 

“This calls for a celebration, I’ll run to the store and grab some soju and pick up some pizzas, tonight you all deserve a party.” Irene clapped excitedly and ran off to get her keys. 

 

***

 

Dinner that night was loud and wild. Bora and Siyeon seemed to have an unspoken battle of who could be the loudest. As the alcohol flowed, Gahyeon joined in on that competition. The girls spent the night laughing, dancing, and of course singing many rounds of karaoke. 

 

“Wow, you guys can actually hold a tune,” Irene laughed grabbing another slice of pizza. Yoohyeon and Siyeon had joined forces to sing a duet. Leaving the rest of the room sitting in awe. When the song finished the girls erupted in loud applause and cheers. The two singers bowed to everyone, turning down their cheers for encors and instead opting for another shot of soju. 

The night winded down, Gahyeon and Dami already asleep on the couch. Bora and Siyeon loudly proclaimed they were going to bed and ran up the stairs giggling. 

 

“Damn it, my room is next to theirs,” Handong whined. 

 

“Sleep in Dami’s bed,” Yoohyeon said. “You know she won’t wake up to move.” The girls looked at Dami on the couch, she was apparently still awake because a hand shot out, giving them the middle finger before she got up and crawled up to bed. “Okay, or not. Take my bed.” Yoohyeon offered. 

 

“Where will you sleep?” Handong asked, raising her eyebrows at Minji who just blushed in return. 

 

“In my bed obviously,” Irene blurted out, laying on the couch, eyes half closed. Yoohyeon started to protest but Irene just put her hand up. “Dude Minji has been crying over you every night since she got here. For the love of god share her room.” Irene’s speech was mumbled but effective. She immediately closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. 

 

Handong rolled her eyes and giggled. “Have fun,” she sang out to them, running up the stairs to crash in Yoohyeon’s bed.

 

Minji looked over at Yoohyeon whose mouth was still agape in shock. She stifled a giggle and planted a soft kiss on the girls cheek. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” She whispered taking her hand and bringing her over to her room. 

 

Yoohyeon sat on Irene’s bed, back straight, fiddling her thumbs trying to hide her nerves. Her and Minji didn’t get much chance to talk today after their kiss and Yoohyeon didn’t know what to expect. 

 

To be fair, Minji didn't either, and she was just as nervous. She sat down on her own bed, pulling her legs under her and puffed her cheeks out. Yoohyeon giggled. How was Minji single handedly the cutest girl in the entire world?

 

“So,” Minji started, not knowing what to say and puffing out her cheeks again. 

 

“So,” Yoohyeon responded, unable to hide her smile. 

 

“I was thinking,” Minji was nervous, she couldn’t even look Yoohyeon in the eye. “I mean if its okay with you. Two people fit comfortably in my bed.” She let out a breath she had been holding. “I don’t kick, I promise.” 

 

Yoohyeon laughed a little too loudly at this, taking Minji by surprise.  She moved over to Minji’s bed, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. “Minji you could kick me all night and I still would share this bed with you. We’ve spent too long away from each other and dancing this line. I’m not letting you go.” She placed a kissed on Minji’s cheek. Minji turned to her, planting a hard kiss on her lips. 

 

“I love you Yoohyeonie,” she whispered against her lips. 

 

“I love you too Minji,” she whispered back. “But maybe try not to kick me.” she added with a laugh. 

 

That was all it took. That night was the first of many nights the two spent at each other's side. The future was scary, but bright. The girls each looked forward to reuniting with their families and attending University with the start of the new school year. The Elite took the world by storm, surprising everyone with their talent, brain, and overall power. But the best thing they had was their friendship with each other. That never faltered. And it never would.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The last chapter. I am so sorry that I was late on this update. I wanted it to be perfect, and I was never satisfied. I will miss these characters and this story. But I truly hope you enjoyed the journey. I know it has been a long one. I love each and every one of you readers. Your comments kept me going. Without you, there would be no ending to this story. Please follow me on twitter or drop a comment. I would love to chat with you about the fic, what is next, and what else im working on. I can't believe this has come to and end. You guys are amazing.


End file.
